The First Abyssal One
by larslolxz
Summary: The Yondaime should have known that draining the Kyuubi of its Chakra would have adverse effects as well. Features a Riful-like Naruko. M for Gore.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone. This is a Naruto/Claymore crossover. Read and Enjoy.****  
****I do not own either Naruto or Claymore.**

* * *

Kurama howled as he was sucked into the seal that bastard Yondaime had placed on his daughter. He'd just gotten free too! Oh well, he had patience. He was immortal after all. Maybe after he got free he'd collapse that rock wall with faces on top of them? That would be fun.

Oh goodie, he'd arrived. He was currently in a cage in what appeared to be one end of an extremely large –by human standards- room. The room was relatively clean. This was when he noticed something. His Yoki! His Yoki was being drained by the seal! No!

He howled, throwing himself against the cage, but it held and even drained a little more of his Yoki when he came in contact with it. He grimaced. Damn it! He started inspecting the seal, even though he wasn't a seal master, he knew some from when Mito and Kushina studied sealing. He immediately noted the fact that even if his host tore off that strip of paper that appeared to keep the gate closed, he wouldn't be freed. Apparently there was some kind of Fūinjutsu that was required to open this part. A key, if you will. Darn it. He knew he was nowhere near proficient enough with Fūinjutsu to imitate such a thing, and he doubted his host would learn before she was twelve and had drained all of his Yoki. Or that his host would receive it before then. He knew from Kushina that the peacetime graduation age was twelve, which meant that his host would have drained his Yoki by the time she graduated to genin, and then he'd pass on to the afterlife.

So this was it, huh. His final twelve years. He noted that the Yondaime had blocked communication from his end, but it was still HIS Yoki that was being converted. He could easily set up a mental link using that. That bastard, no matter how knowledgeable he was, did not know everything. And this was one of the things he'd overlooked. He grinned. Well then, if he had to pass on to the afterlife in any case, he'd make damn sure his successor was powerful! Even if it was a girl. Starting to investigate the changes that were being wrought with his Yoki he grinned again. He could work with this!

* * *

The Sandaime Hokage stared as, before his eyes, the eyes of Minato's child became silver and the hair became nearly white. Quickly starting up a diagnostic Jutsu, he noted that there was an influx of Yoki from the seal. Inspecting it, he saw that it was designed to drain the Kyuubi's Chakra and convert into what appeared to be her own personalized version of it, replacing her human Chakra. That was both good and bad. He doubted she'd be able to use most Ninjutsu or any Genjutsu, but most Genjutsu shouldn't take hold due to the blatantly different Chakra. In addition, he knew that even small amounts of this kind of Chakra enhanced the body to ridiculous degrees, achieving speed, strength, durability and healing far beyond any other Shinobi. He shuddered to think how strong Naruko would become.

* * *

Naruko: Age six:

Naruko Uzumaki was known by all in the village to be a very odd girl. Now six years old, she had a rather carefree disposition that was, to those few who had studied psychology, baffling. A child older than her could have built up a mask, but a child her age, without training, couldn't do so, and to be genuinely happy in a village that despised your very existence – and let you know it quite well, in the form of a few assassination attempts that were always stopped by ANBU- was utterly strange. She was well-known for humming strange tunes and singing nonsensical songs while skipping through the village.

Currently it was the 10th of October, and the celebration of the Kyuubi's defeat was in full swing. In addition, this meant that there was a higher number of drunks. This would usually not be a good combination for a girl hated by nearly everyone in the village. But as she happily skipped through the main street, ignoring the glares sent at her, she bumped into a drunk who'd stumbled in her way. Looking down at her, his face transformed into a snarl. He held the bottle he'd been holding up and brought it down on her head, causing no damage apart from shattering the bottle. Surprised by this, he looked down and saw her smiling sweetly at him. She let out a slight giggle… And ripped off his leg.

"YAAAAAGHHHH!", the man screamed. The crowd watched, struck with horror, as the little girl took the leg she was holding in both hands and brought it down upon the man with tremendous force, shattering his ribs.

"Now, now mister. We all need to play nice. Wanna play some more?"

…

" Awww… He fell asleep.", she said. "Say… Does anyone else want to play?", she asked while looking at the surrounding crowd, who were white as ghosts by this point. They all ran away screaming.

"Hey! Come back! I promise only to mutilate you a little bit! Doesn't that sound fun?"

"Naruko!"

"Heya jiji! Look, the nice man wanted to play, so I played with him, but he fell asleep… Now I don't have anyone to play with! Do you have anyone for me to play with?"

Hiruzen Sarutobi looked at the man who was obviously dead, and shook his head. How did she end up like this? She didn't even see anything wrong with what she did! He'd need to assign her a personal trainer. There was no way he was not going to get someone of her power in his Shinobi forces, but at the same time his conscience wouldn't allow him to place her with impressionable and vulnerable children. He sighed… Life could be so complicated.

"ANBU, please take this man to the morgue. Naruko-chan, please come with me to my office."

"Okay jiji!", and with that he grabbed her shoulder and used a Shunshin to get to his office.

* * *

"Naruko-chan… Why did you do that?"

"Why not? It's fun!"

"Naruko-chan… What you did was wrong."

"But he tried to kill me, so I killed him back! That's fair, isn't it?"

He rubbed his eyebrows. Sigh. He was too old to deal with this shit.

"Naruko-chan, I'm going to assign you a personal teacher. You want to become a Shinobi don't you? Considering what you did, I can't in good conscience allow you in a classroom full of impressionable children. He'll teach you everything you'll need to know." _Including morals, I hope._

Naruko considered this. This was a good day! She'd gotten to have some fun with a villager, where previously the ANBU had all prevented her from getting a reasonable excuse. Kurama-nii-chan had told her that murdering on a whim would get her imprisoned until she had absorbed all his Yoki and become a full demon. And that wouldn't be fun at all. But now she even got a teacher! He could teach her taijutsu, and maybe even a little Ninjutsu. Although they'd need to work on her control a lot more. Yoki was really more suited to manipulation of the body. She giggled again.

"Okay jiji! I'm sure we'll have lots of fun!" She chirped.

"Very well. Tenzo! Naruko-chan, please wait outside."

She left just as an ANBU came in.

* * *

"You called for me, Hokage-sama?"

"Yes. I would like you to train Naruko Uzumaki. Be warned that she has displayed extreme speed and strength for her age, as well as bloodthirstiness. I doubt she will hesitate to dismember you if she gets the chance. The ANBU that watched her reported barely being able to see her move when she ripped a leg off of a civilian, so do not underestimate her. I chose you specifically for your Mokuton. If she ever becomes uncontrollable, I want you to use your Mokuton to suppress her Yoki. The rest of the information I have on her is in this file.", the Hokage said, while shoving a folder towards Tenzo. "If you require assistance in teaching her in a field, you may ask me for an assistant. She will probably benefit from much Taijutsu training, focusing on her speed, strength and durability as well as a lot of Chakra control. Refrain from attempting to teach her many Ninjutsu and any Genjutsu – Her Chakra control will probably be atrocious. Do teach her how to break out of Genjutsu, as well as basic Shinobi history. Also, most important of all, I would like you to teach her morals. She currently does not have a concept of right or wrong, as evidenced by her killing a villager. Any questions?"

"Where shall I train her, Hokage-sama?"

"Training ground 7 is currently not in use, and I plan to put her on Kakashi's team once she becomes a Genin. Train her there. Report all unusual occurrences to me. Do not wear your mask while training her."

"Very well, Hokage-sama. Am I dismissed?"

"You are dismissed."

* * *

Naruko was waiting. She was currently sitting on the floor of the waiting room drawing pictures of stick-men killing each other in increasingly gruesome ways while giggling. She heard the door to jiji's room open and looked up. The man who had come in when she'd come out –was this Tenzo?- walked out, without his mask.

"Naruko Uzumaki. My name is Tenzo. I shall be your teacher for the next six years. We shall adjourn to training ground seven." With that, he put his hand on her shoulder and used a Shunshin to take them to where they would train for the next six years.

"Now then, let us introduce ourselves. My name is Tenzo. I like trees, sushi and nature. I dislike…"

* * *

Naruko: Age nine:

Naruko had progressed at an incredible rate. Physically, she was already stronger and faster than Tenzo himself, and had mastered nearly all the Taijutsu suited to her he knew. He'd have to pawn her off to a Taijutsu specialist soon. Maybe Might Guy? His Goken would suit her extremely well. He'd stopped sparring with her not that long ago, focusing mainly on Chakra control now. She'd nearly ripped off his arm in the last sparring match they'd been in, and only extremely quick reflexes and usage of his Mokuton had saved it. Even then, his arm had been dislocated. He was lucky his Mokuton worked so well on her. Because she only had Yoki, he could suppress all her Chakra instead of only the Kyuubi's. She fell asleep if he did that. It'd saved him more than once when she'd approached what she indicated as 'the limit'.

That was another curious thing. Whenever she used her Yoki, she would get physical changes the more she used. She said that using 80% of her Yoki was the limit, and any more than that was 'bad'. She wouldn't say anything else.  
He'd managed –painstakingly- to teach her the Henge, which she had an easier time with than he'd expected with her control. Yoki wasn't designed to be controlled, that was for sure. He suspected it had to do with the fact it was a physical transformation, and Yoki specialized in such things. He was trying to teach her the Kawarimi and had made a little progress, enough that he was confident she would get it before graduating, but more advanced Jutsu would probably be forever out of her reach.  
They hadn't really had need to teach her how to break Genjutsu because she'd shrug off most of the lower-ranks, not even noticing them, and only the most powerful could affect her. And even then, she easily noticed them and broke them, saying she could feel the Chakra with her Yoki because it was so different. He had, however, failed dramatically in teaching her morals, although it seemed she never broke her word. And she had some affection for both him and Hokage-sama. Not enough to hold back much in spars, certainly, but he could feel it. In any case, now he had to figure out how to get Guy to teach her. He pitied Kakashi though. To have someone like her on a team… He wondered what Hokage-sama was thinking.

* * *

Naruko: Age twelve:

Naruko was currently lying in her bed. Tomorrow she'd be assigned a Genin team, and yesterday she'd absorbed the last of Kurama-nii-chan's power, killing him. She felt a little sad about that, remembering all the times her taught her about Yoki and his rants about doing whatever you want. He'd even taught her to never break her word, the one thing jiji found admirable about her 'moral code'. She giggled, turning her thoughts to the team she'd be assigned. She wondered who she'd be assigned to… And if she could get away with dismembering them. Honestly, humans. Not regenerating limbs? That was stupidity if she ever heard of it. She was looking forward to going to a mission far from Konoha so she could go over her limit, however. She wanted that. Kurama-nii-chan had told her she'd be even more powerful than him, as going over her limit would cause the amount of Yoki she possessed to nearly double. She giggled in delight and turned over, falling asleep soon after.

* * *

Sakura Haruno was currently in a race with Ino Yamaka to the classroom. They were pushing and pulling each other and ran over the doorstep at the exact same time. Nevertheless, Sakura was firmly convinced she'd been first.

"HA! I win, Ino-pig! I get to sit with Sasuke-kun!"

"No way, Forehead-girl! I was obviously first, so I get to sit with Sasuke-kun!"

"I won!" "No, I did!"

This was when they noticed the seat was occupied by someone they'd never seen before. Turning to the nearly-white-haired girl sitting there with her head bowed and her hair shadowing her eyes, they both shouted in unison:

"HEY YOU! GET AWAY FROM MY SASUKE-KUN!"

They watched as the girl started to move her head in their direction, and suddenly found themselves staring into a pair of gold slitted eyes above a terrifying grin with a mouth full of sharp teeth, somehow feeling doomed and utterly terrified. The girl then said, opening that horrible mouth

"Hey, hey, wanna play? I'll promise to only cut off one arm at the maximum! Pretty please?"

They screamed, running to the other side of the classroom far faster than they'd ever ran before, sitting down in the corner. They watched in morbid fascination as the girl's eyes turned silver and her teeth became normal. And then she pouted.

"Awww… Why does nobody ever want to play with me…"

At that moment Iruka walked in, noting with some surprise that both Sakura and Ino were sitting in the corner farthest away from Sasuke, and everyone in the right and middle rows were staring at the new girl in... Oh. The new girl. No wonder they were staring in horror. Well, at least it was silent for once. Coughing, he began talking.

"Greetings. As of today, I am no longer your Sensei, but a fellow Shinobi of Konohagakure no Sato. I am sure the Will of Fire burns brightly in all of you, and you will do your village proud. Now, I am sure you have all noticed that there is a new student here today. She will be joining a Genin team. I have a message from Hokage-sama to all of you regarding her. I will now begin reciting it verbatim." coughing slightly, Iruka continued speaking.

"I am sure you have all noticed the fact there is a new student in class. Her name is Naruko Uzumaki. She has been privately trained for the last six years due to classified reasons. She is very powerful. However, I advise all of you to tread with caution around her, because she will not hesitate to kill you." coughing again, he continued speaking. "As you just heard, please do not provoke her for your own safety. Now, I will begin announcing the teams:  
Team 1:…."

As he continued to talk, Naruko was observing her classmates. Most of them were pathetic. There was the boy with the covered body. He had a lot of chakra, but it was being drained by something. An Aburame and his insects. But he held himself confidently, and she wouldn't mind having him on her team. He seemed sensible. And maybe he'd even like to play! Then the boy she was sitting next to. Sasuke Uchiha, she'd heard of him. Tenzo-Sensei had taught her about the Uchiha massacre. He had good chakra reserves, and apparently quite intelligent. She couldn't see his muscles, but he held himself like he was superior to everyone. Obviously he had confidence in his skills. Or he was arrogant, which was also a possibility. A rather likely one, to be honest. Not that he had much to compare himself to. He'd probably always been the best. It'd be fun to show him up.

The rest were mostly weak. Most of them had low chakra reserves for graduates, and Haruno and Yamanaka had no muscles to speak of. Not that she seemed to have much, but they didn't have Yoki that made their muscles a hundred times more powerful without appearing bulky. The Akimichi was fat, not muscled like his clan was supposed to be. The Nara, without a doubt smart, was also lazy and had very little in the way of muscles. The Inuzuka was obviously overconfident, although he seemed better-trained than the rest, and the Hyuuga had no self-confidence to speak of. That was everyone notable. The rest were mostly weaklings as well. She frowned. What the hell had this Iruka been doing? He'd obviously been going easy on them. She was glad she hadn't gotten him for a teacher. She didn't want her teachers to coddle her.

"Team seven: Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno", here Naruko flinched slightly because of the excessively loud screech the pink-haired weakling let off. "and Naruko Uzumaki, under Hatake Kakashi."

Hatake Kakashi, huh? She'd read about him when Tenzo-Sensei had made her memorize the Bingo Book. And she'd heard Guy-Sensei rant about him quite often. Sharingan Kakashi… Obviously there for the Uchiha. And perhaps because of her father? Oh well. And it seemed she'd missed the rest of the team assignments.

"And that was all. Please wait here for your Sensei. They will be here shortly." With that, the man left. She perked up. She could sense several Chakra signatures approaching, but she hoped she had enough time for some fun.

"Hey! Let's have some fun! Who wants to play 'dismember the puppy'?" she said, suddenly appearing before the Inuzuka, who immediately jumped back with an enraged look on his face.

"You bitch! Threatening Akamaru like that, I'll kill you!" and then he threw a punch. She had to give him credit. It was a good punch, for an academy student. She easily caught it.

"Mou… No puppy-dismembering? Then let's see how many of your fingers I can break before your Sensei arrives." The boy blanched, trying to pull his arm back, but she had it in a vice grip. Using her other hand, she pried open his hand. She noticed he tried to throw a punch with his other arm, but she caught it and broke his arm.

"YAAGH! You bitch! You broke my arm!"

"Yes! And let's break your fingers now." She said, while starting to pull his pinky into a most uncomfortable position.

She suddenly became aware of the fact that she had bugs crawling on her, and looked to the Aburame.

"He is my teammate. Please release him."

"And if I don't want to?"

"Then I will drain all of your Chakra."

She suddenly felt a bit –Just a tiny, tiny amount- of her Yoki being drained. And then all the insects dropped dead. The boy was obviously surprised. She let go of the other boy's hand. This was more interesting.

"Neh, neh… Draining Yoki like that is a really bad idea *giggle*."

"Yoki? Hyuuga-san, could you please look at her with your Byakugan?"

"H-hai, Shino-kun."

She noticed the white eyed girl make a handsign, and then her eyes got a weird pattern in them. The girl screwed them shut immediately though.

"S-so bright… So much Chakra, I can't see anything!"

The boy obviously decided to make a tactical retreat, considering all three of them had been neutralized effortlessly. He quickly grabbed his teammate and moved away from her. She pouted and sat down. She could sense that all the Sensei were almost there. Putting on her best angelic smile –which really creeped out everyone else- she watched as the door was opened and eight people came in. She noticed bug-boy's team went with a woman with red eyes. But her Sensei wasn't here. She'd expected that. From what she'd picked up from Guy-Sensei, the guy was always late. She was already getting bored…

* * *

When Hatake Kakashi opened the door to the classroom, almost expecting the customary prank, he was not prepared for what greeted him there. He looked towards the tables and noticed only a white-haired girl. He looked around the rest of the classroom and suddenly noted that the other two, Sakura and Sasuke, were sitting in the corners and staring at Naruko with abject terror while Naruko was pouting. They had bloody furrows in their arms, and Naruko had blood on her nails. Great. This was going great. And he'd been ordered to pass them too. He sighed.

"Meet me on the roof…" and he puffed away.

* * *

**AN: Yeah, this is a Naruto/Claymore crossover. I recently finished reading Claymore and this was inspired by another fic (The War of the Abyss), wherein Naruto has Riful-like powers and is friends with Riful. I love Riful's powers and personality, and am basing Naruko on her. Maybe I'll even get her a huge sidekick like Riful. Jugo perhaps? Any suggestions? I was thinking maybe a Jinchuriki, so he or she actually has a giant form, but the only viable one would be B, and I really can't think up any way to get him to join her. Or obey her.**

**Constructive criticism would be appreciated. I'd like pointers on my writing style, mainly. I get the impression from myself that it's… Awkward somehow.**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is the second chapter of The First Abyssal One.  
I do not own Claymore or Naruto.**

* * *

Hatake Kakashi sighed as he appeared on the roof. What had he ever done to Hokage-sama to get a team that was so obviously dysfunctional? Granted, he could understand why he'd gotten Naruko, what with her being his Sensei's daughter. The Uchiha was understandable as well, and he thought they would be able to get along in a professional capacity at least. They were good choices, heavy hitters. But to then add Haruno The Fangirl, with capitals… Sometimes he wondered what Hokage-sama was smoking in that pipe of his. It was obvious he wanted him to have a Genjutsu or medical-specialist on his team. He decided to push her toward being a medic. Sasuke, while according to the records possessing more talent for Ninjutsu, would have an advantage with his Sharingan, once he activated it.

He noted his first student, Naruko, arrived mere seconds after he did. She was fast, he'd give her that. After waiting half a minute, Sasuke arrived as well. Another half a minute later, Sakura did. He frowned mentally. That was really too slow for a Shinobi. Oh well, he'd tort- train that out of her.

"Hello. As of today, we are going to be Team Seven. Please introduce yourselves. Your likes, dislikes, hobbies and dreams, as well as your specialization. You, pinky. Start."

"Um… Sensei… Maybe you should go first?"

Sigh… He hated having to hold hands. "My name is Hatake Kakashi. My likes… I have some. I have some dislikes as well. I'm not going to tell you my hobbies, and my dreams… You're too young to hear those. I specialize in Ninjutsu. Now pinky, go." He noted Sakura's eyebrow twitched, and Sasuke was giving off signs of annoyance as well. Naruko, curiously, just giggled.

"Um… My name is Sakura Haruno… I like… I mean the person I like is…" She turned red. "I hate Ino-pig! My hobbies are…" She turned red again. "My dream is *SQUEAL*… My specialization… I'm good at Chakra control."

"You, the brooding one, go."

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I like very few things, and hate many things. My hobby is training. My dream is not a dream, but more of an ambition. I will revive my clan, and kill a certain man. My specialization is Ninjutsu."

"You, white-hair. Go."

"My name is Naruko Uzumaki! I like blood, dismembering, blood, playing, jiji, Tenzo-Sensei, blood, fighting and blood. I dislike people who won't play with me. My hobbies are playing and training. My dream is to have a lot of fun! My specialization is Taijutsu."

His other students were noticeably unnerved. Well, Sakura was. Sasuke was only noticeable to him. He himself wasn't surprised. He'd read her file, after all.

"Now then. You might be surprised, but we are not officially Team Seven yet. There is still one more test to go. The Genin test was just to weed out those who truly had no potential. Come to training ground seven tomorrow at 7:00 for survival training with me. And don't eat breakfast. You'll throw up. Now, Naruko, you're dismissed. Sakura, Sasuke, come with me. You need to get those wounds treated."

* * *

Naruko showed up at training ground seven at 7:00, having eaten dinner last night. As a half-demon, she didn't need much food, so that was more than sufficient until tonight. She walked over to one of the stumps on the ground and started meditating, ignoring Sakura staring at Sasuke.

At 10:00, Kakashi showed up in the poof of smoke that was signature of a Shunshin. He ignored Sakura's cry of "YOU'RE LATE!" with practiced ease and started explaining the rules of the test.

"You have until 12:00 to get these two bells from me. Whoever gets a bell passes. The last one gets sent back to the academy. I advise you not to hold back." As soon as he tied the bells to his belt and said "Start!", Naruko _blurred. _He could barely evade her, she was so fast! He doubted his students could see anything but a blur. Suddenly she sped up even more and… Yeah, he'd lost a bell. He noticed she was now sitting down at one of the stumps, obviously having accomplished her purpose. Ah. Sasuke was launching an attack. He used a quick Kawarimi, Sasuke followed and there was a quick Taijutsu exchange, at the end of which Sasuke used a Gokyaku no Jutsu, which he was rather surprised by. He'd have thought the boy would use his Chakra more sensibly. He was overconfident. In any case, he'd gotten away with a quick Doton jutsu. He sensed Sasuke looking around, and said just at the right moment:

"Below! Doton: Shinju Zanshu no Jutsu!" Grabbing his ankles, he dragged Sasuke underground. He turned around, going to look for Sakura. He found her, and used a minor Genjutsu. Yeah. That was a no for Genjutsu. She was unconscious.

Continuing to stand around reading his little orange book in the middle of the clearing, the bell went off soon enough. Creating a shadow clone to get Sasuke, he went towards Sakura, took her and tied her to a stump. He then used a minor Suiton jutsu to splash her awake.

"Huh… wha?"

"All three of you… None of you got what this test was about, did you?"

He heard a giggle. Hearing that girl giggle was starting to get really unnerving. "Oh, I did Sensei. Teamwork, right? We're not supposed to be able to beat a Jonin when fresh out of the academy."

Suddenly she looked up, and he was looking into gold-slitted eyes. It was rather unnerving, to be honest, even if he had read about it in her file.

"Too bad. I don't like working with weaklings. But I got a bell, right. So I pass! Or will you break your word?" Somehow he got the impression breaking his word was the worst thing he could do at this moment. It might have to do with the fact she let off a large spike of killing intent aimed at him when she said the last part. He remembered from her file that breaking her word was the one thing she wouldn't do… This was perfect! She'd just given him the perfect excuse to pass them as ordered.

"You're right. You got a bell. And you understood what the test was about. You pass. And with that, the other two of you pass as well. Meet me tomorrow at 7:00 for training, you have the rest of the day off!" And then, with an eye-smile, he poofed off to go read his book in report to Hokage-sama. But the reading was more important. Reporting could wait a while.

* * *

Naruko skipped around town. She was going to visit jiji! And with that thought, she jumped on the rooftops and ran towards jiji's tower. Jumping off the roof, she soared through the air and crashed through the window, landing on jiji's desk and scattering the paperwork everywhere.

"Hey jiji! I passed! Isn't that awesome! Now I have permanent playmates!"

He shuddered a little.

"Naruko-chan, you can't maim your teammates. Please refrain from doing so. Now then, I need to do paperwork… Which you scattered all over."

"No problem jiji! Always happy to help!"

"You didn't help!"

"Old man, today is the day I take your hat!"

With that, a boy came in. And tripped over his scarf. Really, Naruko thought. Who wears scarves like that? They're only useful for strangling people. Maybe inducing necrosis by restricting bloodflow… Oh, she'd SO have to try that. Giggle.

"Who tripped me? You! You tripped me!"

"Don't be silly. I wouldn't have tripped you, I'd have tore off your leg. Maybe I should do that anyway, neh? What do you say? Up for a little fun?" She said, releasing 30% of her Yoki to get that desired effect. The boy was obviously frightened.

"Naruko-chan, please do not harm my grandson."

"Ooh, he's your grandson, jiji. Is he strong? He's not, is he… Boring. I'm going to play with some bandits."

"Bandits? Since when have you been playing with bandits?"

Now he understood why some of those bandit camps in the vicinity had just disappeared… He should have known Naruko would find some other way to have her fun when he forbade her from playing with civilians or Shinobi.

"Um… four years now? It's really fun. They scream well. Bye jiji!"

And then she jumped out the still broken window.

* * *

"Neh, jiji, can we have a C-rank mission? These are boring. I want to have some fun!"

The Sandaime Hokage frowned. He'd ask Kakashi whether they were ready.

"Kakashi, are they ready for a C-ranked mission?"

"Yes, Hokage-sama. Sakura has been progressing well in her chakra control and medical studies and Sasuke was ready when he left the academy. I think an escort mission would be a good idea."

"Very well. Bring in Tazuna!"

The door opened. In stepped an old man with grey hair and a rope around his head. He held a saké bottle in his left hand and had a roll on his back. He looked at the people who were supposed to protect him.

The first one was a tall man with his forehead protector slanted over one eye, standing a little slouched. He was reading an orange book that Tazuna was quite familiar with. He had spiky silver hair and a facemask that covered the bottom of his face, leaving only a single eye exposed. Other than that, he wore gear very similar to what he'd seen a lot of other Shinobi wear.

The second one was a girl with green eyes and pink hair who had positioned her forehead protector in such a way it wouldn't really be visible to anyone of the same height. She wore a red dress.

The third one was a boy with dark hair shaped like a duck's ass. He wore his forehead protector where it was supposed to be. On his forehead. He wore a blue shirt and white shorts.

The last one was a little girl with near-white hair and silver eyes. She wore all black, and her forehead protector was on her forehead. All in all…

"They're all a super bunch of brats."

And then the girl with white hair was in his face, her eyes suddenly a terrifying gold. She watched him for a second, and then turned around.

"Neh, jiji…"

"No, Naruko-chan. No killing or maiming the client. That's bad for business."

She pouted. She POUTED. Tazuna was sure he was screwed now. Why did he have to get the Shinobi who was obviously even more insane than the rest of them. On the other hand, he was pretty sure she was strong. He hadn't even seen her move!

Their Sensei coughed.

"Tazuna-san, please do not taunt the psychotic Kunoichi. We'll depart in one hour, meet at the south gate."

* * *

"Yaaay… I'm going to make lots and lots of new friends… I wonder if they'll scream? They probably will. All the bandits did. First I'm going to…"

Tazuna was really scared for his life now. And very sick. But mostly scared for his life. For the past three hours he'd had to listen to Naruko monologue on how she was going to kill her 'friends' in increasingly gruesome ways. Where was that Kakashi? He really wanted to get this over with. He noted, with some envy, that her teammates were obviously used to this. They'd brought earplugs. The girl was staring at the boy, and the boy was brooding. He did that a lot, it seemed.

*Poof*

"Sensei! We'll get to kill lots of bandits, right?"

"Maybe some, Naruko. This is mostly a protection mission. But maybe we'll encounter a few bandits."

"Boring. I want bandits! Neh, Sensei…"

"No, Naruko, you can't go look for bandits."

"Awww…"

* * *

Kakashi noticed a puddle. A puddle, in the middle of the day, when it hadn't rained in days. He wondered who whoever was in the puddle was after. He decided to let his students handle it. He was sure Naruko would be able to handle whoever it was.

Oh, there they were. The chain wrapped around him a few times. Kawarimi. And they ripped a log to shreds. And they were unconscious, with Naruko standing over them. She'd moved at easily Jonin-level speeds.

"Good job, Naruko. Now wake them up, we need to find out who they were after."

"Neh, Sensei, can I do it?"

He stared at her for a moment, considering.

"Thanks, Sensei!"

And she grabbed them and ran into the forest.

"Hey! I didn't give you permission."

"AAAAGHHH, NO, NO, PLEASE, YAAAAGHHH!"

…

"Well, we'll let her do her thing for a while."

Five minutes later.

"They were after Tazuna-san!"

"And where are they now?"

"They're dead! Did you know having your heart ripped out kills you?"

"Yes, I did. Now then, Tazuna-san. Why were they after you?"

"Well, there's a super powerful man after my head, his name is Gato…"

* * *

"I still wonder how you got me to agree to this mission, Naruko."

"I threatened to burn your house down!"

"Oh, yes. That was how."

"Say, why are the two brats so silent?"

"I don't know. When I first saw them, they were sitting in the corner and ever since then they've been almost compulsively silent when around Naruko."

"That was fun! They were good playmates. But now they won't play with me…"

… They walked further.

"Tazuna-san, how much further is your house?"

"A ten minute walk."

Just then, Kakashi and Naruko heard something.

"Get down!" Kakashi said, while pushing down Sakura and Tazuna. Sasuke ducked on his own, and Naruko backflipped over the gigantic sword that came soaring over their heads.

They watched as the sword got stuck into a tree and a man with bandages over his mouth appeared, standing on it.

"Sharingan Kakashi. No wonder the demon brothers were defeated. Give me the old man and I'll let you go."

"Sorry, no can do. Zabuza Momochi, the Demon of the Hidden Mist. I'll need this to fight you." Kakashi said, pulling his forehead protector from his eyes. A red eye with three tomoe was behind it. Zabuza jumped off his sword and onto the lake, having swung the sword on his back in the meantime.

"Kirigakure no Jutsu."

Sasuke, Sakura and Tazuna began to shake from the killing intent in the air. Sasuke even brought a kunai to his throat, as if to cut it.

"Don't worry everyone. I won't let my teammates die!"

What followed was a fight only Naruko could follow. Kakashi and Zabuza killed several of each other's water clones, but in the end Kakashi was captured in a water prison.

"See, Kakashi. You lost. Now I only need to make a water clone to finish off your brats. Tch, brats like you. You don't deserve to call yourselves Shinobi unless you've had blood on your hands! When I was your age, I'd already killed!"

"That's true. Zabuza Momochi, the Demon of the Hidden Mist. He killed an entire graduating class when he wasn't even a Shinobi."

"Ooh, fun. Maybe I should have done that instead of ripping off that civilian's leg when I was six? It would've been a lot more fun…"

Zabuza instantly reassessed the girl. Now that he looked at her, she stood confidently, with a nostalgic smile on her face, like she was remembering her birthday.

"So it seems not all of you are a bunch of tree-huggers. Well, let's see what you got, girl. Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu!"

"Yay!"

And she blurred. She was fast! She took out his clone in an instant, attacking him right after. He jumped away, forced to release the water prison. Damn, this girl was good. She was fast, faster than him, and only his years of experience allowed him to keep up.

Kakashi attacked, having analyzed his student's fighting style. She appeared to be using Guy's Goken.

"Good work, Naruko. Now let me handle him."

"Aww… Okay."

Kakashi and Zabuza exchanged several Jutsu, but in the end Zabuza was defeated and taken away by a Hunter-nin.

"Good work team. Now…" And he fell unconscious.

"Ooh… I call dibs on command! Sakura, Sasuke, carry him!"

* * *

They arrived at Tazuna's house unchallenged.

Naruko, uncharacteristically serious, said:

"Sakura, Sasuke. I need to do something. Give this to Sensei when he wakes up if I am still not back. Do not read it without his permission. If I find out you did, I will kill you." She then handed them a letter and vanished.

Naruko was hopping through trees at a leisurely pace, following the scent of unwashed man that usually indicated a bandit camp. She'd go over the limit soon, it'd be awesome! She was going to be even more powerful than Kurama-nii-chan! There they were. Bandits. She jumped to the ground, out of sight of the bandits, and started gathering her Yoki.

10%. Her eyes turned gold.

30%. She grew fangs in her mouth, her veins were now visible.

50%. Her muscles bulged.

80%. This was it. The limit!

100%. She was over the limit!

* * *

**Yeah. Shameless cliffhanger. **

**Yes, my Naruko is very powerful, but it's justified. She has all of the Kyuubi's Yoki already. Some in the Akatsuki will be able to challenge her though, especially working together. But anything lower than S-ranked is automatically toast after she Awakens.**

**As you might see, my Kakashi doesn't fuck around. He might be laid-back, but he's fucking Sharingan Kakashi, and he can teach.**

**Once again, constructive criticism would be appreciated.**


	3. Chapter 3

**This is the third chapter of The First Abyssal One.  
I do not own Claymore or Naruto. Enjoy.**

* * *

Naruko roared as she grew, and grew, and grew. She felt her power increasing, that incredible power coursing through her. And then it was finished, she had passed her limit and become a full demon.

She looked herself over. She was huge! Probably as large as Kurama-nii-chan. Unlike Kurama-nii-chan, however, she was composed of thousands of red ribbons twisted into various forms. This seemed to be her natural form. However, she knew that, with practice, she'd be able to reshape herself into other forms. The form she was currently in was an adult woman's upper body, composed entirely of ribbons. From her waist down, she spiraled into thousands of ribbons. From her back, around where her tailbone would be if she still had her lower body, nine constructs made from hundreds of ribbons each had the forms of huge tails. She knew that when she looked at her own eyes through a mirror now she'd see only a bright red glow. Kurama-nii-chan had been able to determine that much.

"AAAHHH, it's a monster! Run away!"

She frowned, looking down at the bandits who were starting to run away. That wouldn't do. They were her meal, and she craved guts as Kurama-nii-chan said she would. Her ribbons shot out, at speeds the bandits couldn't even track, and every single one of them got a ribbon through the head.

Shooting out more ribbons, she grabbed the bandits, all ninety-seven of them and started to eat them one by one. They were absolutely delicious, especially the guts. Losing herself, she ate them all.

Thinking of her human form, she wondered how she was going to change back, when the answer literally popped into her head. Instinct of some sort? In any case, she knew how to change back now.

She did so, and was surprised by how tired she felt. She knew that, from now on, she would need to eat at least one human a month or lose power. She wouldn't need to eat anything else. She noted her hair had changed into red. And she was naked. Oh well. Locating her former clothes, which had been shredded beyond recognition, she picked up a scroll she'd packed before this mission started. Unsealing a simple red dress, designed to be easy to strip out of for when she went into her demon form, she put it on. She noted her headband's cloth had been shredded as well, but she'd prepared for that and unsealed a spare cloth. Fastening her headband to it, she put it on.

Then, tired, she staggered to a tree, leaned against it and fell asleep.

* * *

Kakashi Hatake woke up, feeling the familiar symptoms of Chakra exhaustion. Every Shinobi of his level had suffered it at least once. He'd be at full fighting strength in about four days, he estimated. Less time if Sakura used the Shosen Jutsu. But for now, he'd need crutches. He was in a bed, and his team wasn't in the room.

"Naruko, Sakura, Sasuke! Come here!"

Sakura ran inside immediately. She'd obviously been close to the door. Worried for him, probably. Sasuke arrived soon after. Naruko, curiously, did not arrive.

"Where is Naruko?"

Sasuke took charge. "She isn't here. When we arrived, she said she had to do something. She told us to give you this letter, and not to open it without your permission under threat of death." With that said, he handed Kakashi a letter. Kakashi frowned. What could his student be doing? Opening the letter, he started to read out loud.

"Kakashi-Sensei, if you are reading this, then I am not back yet. Do not worry for me, I am fine. The reason I went off on my own is to pass my limit. Perhaps you have read about that in my file? In any case, when I pass the limit, I will release a huge amount of Yoki, and my body will adapt. After doing so, I will be stronger than I was before, and be able to use all my Yoki freely. My body will change as well. Do not be surprised if I return with red hair. I could not pass my limit in Konoha because the release of Yoki would have called every single Shinobi in Konoha to my location. I did not wish for that to happen, because passing my limit would mean I would temporarily give in to my instincts. I would probably slaughter everyone who approached. Only jiji and Elite Jonin would be able to stand up to my strength. After passing my limit, I will be exhausted, and probably fall asleep, although I don't know this for certain. I will return once I wake up. Also, I give you permission to tell my teammates about nine. Signed, Naruko."

Kakashi fell silent. He wondered if the Kyuubi was talking to the girl, that she knew this much about the process before undergoing it. He decided it was likely, and would have to ask her about it. He doubted she'd told him everything in the letter.

"Kakashi-Sensei… What did she mean by Yoki? And nine?"

"Hn."

"Alright, gather round. What I'm going to tell you is an S-Class secret punishable by death. Only Hokage-sama, Naruko or someone they have given permission is allowed to tell others. So do not tell anyone. Tell me, Sakura, do you know what happened to the Kyuubi?"

"Yondaime-sama killed it when it attacked Konohagakure."

"Almost correct. However, the Yondaime did not kill it. The Kyuubi was a being of such power that even he could not kill it. Instead, he sealed it. He sealed it in Naruko. I assure you that she is not the Kyuubi, but this has had several effects on her. As you might have noticed, she is very strong, and does not have Chakra, but Yoki. Yoki is demonic energy, the energy the Kyuubi uses. Its main uses are for physical enhancement. It does not lend itself well to Jutsu. This is why she is a Taijutsu specialist."

"She talked about a limit, what is that?"

"I personally do not know all the details, but her file noted that, when she used her Yoki, she could only use a certain percentage. Up to eighty percent could safely be used, and she indicated that more than that would be bad, although she never elaborated. I believe she just did. Now then, Sasuke, can you get me some crutches and Sakura, can you use the Shosen Jutsu to speed up my healing? We're going to train once Sasuke gets back."

"Hai, Kakashi-Sensei."

He sighed, wondering if his student was ever going to stop growing in power. Her strength was already ridiculous for her age. Oh well. At least he'd be able to say he'd trained a legend. And he had no doubt she'd become a legend. Now then. Time for porn! He pointedly ignored Sakura's disapproving stare.

* * *

Naruko woke up, feeling full and satisfied. She picked up her kunai pouch and tied it around her waist. Manipulating the ribbons that made up her hair, she shot four of them into the ground, anchored them and launched herself above the treetops. Looking at the sun, she noticed that it was noon. She'd slept the entire night and morning, huh? Lowering herself again, she picked up her own scent trail and followed it back to Tazuna's house. Approaching, she looked at the water. Huh. Her eyes were light blue, the color she knew her father's had been. Having arrived at the door, she knocked. Sakura opened the door.

"Who're you… Oh, Naruko! So your hair really did become red. Where are your clothes. And before you kill me, Kakashi-Sensei allowed us to read the letter!" She said the last part in a fearful tone. Naruko smiled sweetly, disturbing Sakura with how innocent she seemed.

"My old clothes were destroyed by going over the limit. I'd packed this beforehand." And with that, she brushed past Sakura and entered the room, immediately noting Tazuna, Sasuke, Kakashi-Sensei, a woman she didn't know and a boy she didn't know either.

"Sensei! I'm back!"

"Good. Let's go outside, I'd like to speak with you." He said.

"Okay!"

Walking outside, they sat on the pier and dangled their legs.

"So, Naruko. What do you know about the Kyuubi?"

"Oh, I know lots about nii-chan! He told me about all of it, you see. He trained me too."

Kakashi was sure he was going to get a heart-attack the moment she said nii-chan.

"The Kyuubi… Trained you?"

"Yup! He trained me to use Yoki, and he told me about lots of stuff, and the other Biju, but he's dead now…" She sounded a little sad about that. For his part, Kakashi was rather glad. "He died when the seal my father made absorbed the last of his power and converted it into mine."

This day was one bombshell after another. Now she knew about her father?

"You know about your father?"

"Of course! You do know that nii-chan's previous Jinchuriki was my mother, right?"

"Yes, I do know about that. But I wonder, are you going to take revenge on Konoha for what your father did to the Kyuubi?"

"Don't be silly. Jiji, Tenzo-Sensei and Guy-Sensei live in Konoha. Besides, nii-chan always said that I should live for myself and my friends. And my friends are in Konoha."

Kakashi was glad. He knew that she considered those three she named her friends now, and she probably wouldn't abandon Konoha unless all three died or broke off their friendship.

"So what exactly happened when you went over your limit? In what way did you become more powerful?"

"Well, I think I became faster and stronger, but I haven't tested that yet. But the best thing is this!"  
Kakashi watched as she took a kunai out of her pouch and held it up. He was surprised when one of the ribbons that made up her hairstyle shot towards it and _cut through it_. He was honestly surprised. Kunai weren't the hardest of implements, but they were quite strong, and to cut through one those hair-ribbons had to be incredibly sharp. The ribbon had moved extremely quickly as well. He was going to admonish her for her careless waste of implements when he noted that she shot out ten of her hair-ribbons to a nearby tree. He'd been right about them being incredibly fast. The hair-ribbons wrapped around the tree and _uprooted _it, literally lifting it into the air, with Naruko displaying no signs of strain. His visible eye widened. What an incredibly useful ability!

"Well, Naruko… I must say, that is an extremely useful ability."

"Yup! They're durable too."

"Well, now we're going to train in water-walking. We already did tree-walking in Konoha, so let's start."

"No, Sensei. Going over the limit messed up my control something awful. I probably need to start with the leaf exercise again!" She pouted.

He chuckled slightly, watching as she took a leaf from the tree she was still holding up in the air and stuck it to the back of her hand. Where it promptly shot off and disintegrated. She pouted again.

"Yeah, lots of control… Man, this is no fun at all…"

"Sakura, Sasuke! Come outside."

They walked outside, going bug-eyed as they noticed Naruko still holding up the tree with her hair-ribbons.

"Naruko, you can drop the tree now. Now then, you two. We're going to work on water-walking. To do this, you need to…"

* * *

Naruko had mastered the leaf exercise, and Kakashi-Sensei estimated that this was around the time when Zabuza would be healed. So they were headed towards the bridge, leaving Sakura behind to protect Tsunami and Inari. Kakashi-Sensei was proven right when they came to the bridge and a lot of workers were lying around unconscious, with a thick blanket of mist over the bridge. Zabuza and the fake Hunter-nin came out.

"Hoh, Kakashi. I brought my apprentice this time."

"I'll take her! I want to have some fun!" With that, Naruko shot off towards the fake Hunter-nin and Kakashi attacked Zabuza.

"Neh, neh, Hunter-nin-san. Would you mind terribly if I ripped off your arms?" Naruko asked while in a furious Taijutsu exchange in which she obviously held the upper hand.

Haku, alarmed by this and by the fact she was losing, quickly jumped back and formed a few hand-seals.

"Hyoton: Makyo Hyosho!" When she said that, twenty-one mirrors of ice formed in a dome-like shape around Naruko. Stepping into one, Haku appeared in every single mirror, although Naruko's sharp eyes could detect flickers of movement between them.

"Pretty! Neh, is this your best Jutsu?"

"Yes. It is. You will be pierced by senbon from all directions." With that said, Haku started throwing senbon at non-vital areas, but was surprised when Naruko's hair animated, slapping away every single senbon and then shooting out and piercing every single mirror through the middle. Haku, unable to keep moving between mirrors with the hair-ribbons through them, slammed into one at high-speed, leaving a deep cut in her abdomen.

"Neh, Hunter-nin-san. It seems you lose!" And with that, the rest of Naruko's hair-ribbons wrapped around Haku, and Haku was ripped apart, the blood spraying over Naruko and the bridge.

"That was fun!" She turned around and walked towards where she heard Kakashi-Sensei and Zabuza fighting.

"Neh, Zabuza-san, do you have someone else for me to kill? Her technique was pretty, but she died so fast…"

Zabuza was surprised. When he saw the brat engage Haku, he'd been sure Haku would have a good fight on her hands. The girl had given him a challenge, after all. But he had never imagined that Haku would lose when she used her Makyo Hyosho! That simply didn't happen! But, more importantly, the girl killed Haku. And his moment of distraction cost him, Kakashi driving a kunai straight into his right arm, stopping him from using it. Shit! He wasn't half as good with only his left arm, and his Ninjutsu had been disabled!

"Naruko! Help me disable Zabuza!"

"Okay, Sensei!"

And with that, Zabuza saw strips approaching through the mist at high-speed. He tried to evade them, but Kakashi stopped him. They wrapped around his arm, quickly wrapping around the rest of his body.

"And with that, Zabuza Momochi died in a glorious spray of blood!" Naruko said, ripping Zabuza's arms and legs from his body. She giggled. Kakashi was a little disturbed. It wasn't often he witnessed someone die in such a gruesome manner. Mostly he just killed with a kunai to the skull or a Raikiri through the chest. The mist started dispersing, revealing Naruko with barely-noticeable bloodstains on her red clothes and hair.

"Neh, Sensei, this was lots of fun! Can we do it again sometime?"

*clap, clap, clap*

"So the demon of the mist was nothing but a baby demon, was he? Oh well, I never intended to pay him anyway!"

Naruko turned towards the end of the bridge, where a force of around 200 bandits was standing, along with the small –really small- man who'd said that. She was in a good mood, and wanted to kill some more.

"Neh, Sensei, can I kill them?"

"You, kill all of us? Ha! You're just one little girl, there's no way you can..." He didn't say anything else, because a red ribbon was thrust through his forehead. Naruko smiled sweetly, and her ribbon went downward, splitting him in half vertically.

"Yay, let's have some fun!"

And with that, the slaughter commenced. Naruko dashed forward at speeds the bandits could barely register and jumped, landing in the middle of a large cluster of bandits. Extending her hair-ribbons, she spun in a circle, and all the bandits around her fell into pieces. The other bandits, obviously unnerved by this display but still wanting the reward they'd get for killing any of the Shinobi, approached her but were swiftly cut down, some of them gutted like fish, others decapacitated, others had their internal organs crushed by a punch from Naruko and more were simply cut into pieces by the ribbons that spun around Naruko at extreme speeds. After half a minute of slaughter, Naruko completely covered in blood, only Gato was left. Gato stumbled backwards as Naruko slowly approached, smiling sweetly.

"W-wait, please don't kill me! I can give you anything you want, money, power, property, whatever!"

"You broke your word. Die." Serious for once, all of Naruko's hair-ribbons shot forwards at once, piercing him everywhere. Gato died instantly.

Turning around, smiling sweetly again, Naruko skipped towards Kakashi.

"Neh, Kakashi-Sensei, that was fun! Let's do it again sometime!"

Shaking his head, Kakashi turned to Sasuke and Tazuna, both of whom had emptied their stomachs on the bridge and were very pointedly not looking anywhere near the end of the bridge. Sasuke was a little angry that he hadn't gotten to fight at all, but knew better than to argue. He had some self-preservation instincts, after all. And besides, he was growing stronger at a more-than-acceptable rate with Kakashi-Sensei as his teacher. The man really knew what he was doing. He noticed that the entire village was approaching and, upon sighting the site of Naruko's slaughter, promptly all turned around and emptied their stomachs. It was amusing in a morbid way. Tazuna shouted

"Gato is dead!"

And everyone started cheering. With their backs to the Shinobi.

* * *

Standing in front of the bridge which had only recently been completed, Team Seven looked on as the bridge was named the Great Uzumaki Bridge, in honor of Naruko, who had killed Gato. It was an awesome name, in Naruko's opinion. Sasuke was quietly jealous that she'd gotten a bridge named after her. Sakura was undecided on how to feel, and Kakashi was proud of his student. And, reflecting on his team, decided it wasn't nearly as dysfunctional as he'd first thought.

"Well then, team. Back to Konoha!"

* * *

**Well, the end of the wave arc.**

**As I said in my previous AN, my Kakashi doesn't fuck around with teamwork, because it's actually working pretty well. Naruko is the unofficial leader due to her strength and the fear she inspires in both Sasuke and Sakura. Both of them aren't stupid enough to piss her off, so they follow her lead. Sakura does whatever Sasuke says, and as I'm portraying him, Sasuke is still obsessed with revenge, but he doesn't think about it 24/7. He thinks more about getting strong, and can appreciate the fact this team allows him to grow stronger. And Sakura, with learning to be a medic, is rapidly approaching 'useful, therefore tolerable'. With that, while their teamwork mightn't be a shining example of pure awesome friendship power, it works pretty well. And thus Kakashi teaches more, because he deems them ready. Meaning they already learned water walking, and Sakura's already learned Shosen Jutsu, which is a much more basic technique than in canon here. **

**What do you think of Naruko's Awakened/demon form? It's intended to be a lot like Riful's.  
Rest assured that, against S-rank nins, it won't be as simple as against Haku and Zabuza.**

**I've already got most of the plot thought up, but I'd really like an answer to this question:**

**Who should be Naruko's sidekick? I want it to be a big guy, so it's a big guy, tiny girl contrast. He also needs to be weaker than her (Not hard) and obey her. The last one is a big one. I was thinking Jugo, because she can control him, but if anyone wants anyone else to be her sidekick, say so. Also, no Konoha 11, preferably no Konoha Shinobi at all unless you can give me a really good reason.**

**Constructive criticism would, as usual, be appreciated. **


	4. Chapter 4

**This is the fourth chapter of The First Abyssal One.  
I do not own Claymore or Naruto. Enjoy.**

* * *

Naruko was happy. Kakashi-Sensei had just nominated them for the Chunin exams, and she just knew she was going to get to play with lots of people in them. She'd almost managed water walking again, but her control was still shoddy. Still, that wasn't important. Unless they were going to go to the ocean for a test her hair-ribbons were long enough.

"Neh, Sakura, Sasuke! Let's go play with lots of little Genin!"

"We're Genin too, Naruko." And there was that. She'd gotten friendlier with her team. They were her friends now! Which was both awesome and bothersome, because she didn't have many friends, but she couldn't maim them if they annoyed her. She didn't maim friends, no matter how tempted she was.

"Yeah, but we're awesome Genin. They won't stand a chance! We'll have lots of fun for sure!"

Sakura and Sasuke shuddered a little, having become well-acquainted with her brand of fun on the various C-ranks they'd gone on after Naruko had displayed that she was easily A-ranked. Opening the door to the academy, they walked up two flights of stairs, ignoring the rabble on the second floor, and met Kakashi-Sensei in the corridor. After a brief conversation, Naruko kicked open the door.

"Hello everyone! I'm sure I'll have lots of fun maiming all of you! I hope you don't die too quickly!"

Instantly, killing intent was directed at her, which she easily shrugged off.

The other Genin observed her. In walked a little girl, around 145 cm, with waist-length hair wearing nothing but a pale yellow dress with a few pockets that went down to a little below her knees and left her arms bare. She didn't even appear to carry any equipment, nor was she very muscled. All in all, she didn't look like much. A sentiment which one particularly unfortunate Ame genin voiced.

"Ha, I doubt it! You don't look like much!"

In an instant, he was doubled over and launched towards the far wall, Naruko suddenly standing just in front of where he had been with her arm extended. While everyone was watching Naruko warily, she just smiled and turned back to her team. Which was when one Ino Yamanaka attacked.

"SASUKE-KUN! *SQUEAL*" She... squealed, trying to latch onto him. Sasuke, unfortunately for her, merely took a step sideways, causing her to fall to the floor.

"So you guys are here too huh... Troublesome."

*Munch, munch*

"Hey, I guess all the rookies are here! We're going to beat them all, aren't we Akamaru?"

"You guys are rookies, right? You really shouldn't be drawing that much attention."

"Who are you?" Kiba asked the silver-haired Konoha Genin who'd just talked.

"Ah, I am Kabuto Yakushi. You might say I'm something of a veteran of these exams."

"You mean you've taken it before?"

"This will be my seventh time, yes."

"Seventh? Ha, you must suck!" *bark*

"These exams are much harder than you think. Anyway, I've been able to gather information on all the competitors in these cards. I'm willing to share the information with fellow Konoha Genin. Look:"  
He then took a card and channelled his Chakra into it.

"These are all the teams that will be participating. Would you like information on any specific Genin?"

"Troublesome. Naruko Uzumaki."

"Oh, you know her name. Should be easy then. Well, let's see." He took a card and channelled his Chakra into it.

"Naruko Uzumaki. Mission history: 25 D-ranks, 5 C-ranks, 1 C-turned-A rank. Impressive. Her Taijutsu is superb, but her Ninjutsu and Genjutsu aren't all that great. This is her first time doing the exam, and her teammates are Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha. Her Sensei is Kakashi Hatake. As a side note, she received private training after she killed a civilian when she was six. Senseis in that time included several ANBU and Taijutsu master Might Guy."

"You trained with Guy-sensei?" Another girl said that, one who had just entered. She had buns on either side of her head, and looked well-trained.

"Yup! Tenzo-Sensei didn't have any Taijutsu suited to me, so he pawned me off on Guy-Sensei. He took a team last year though, so I couldn't continue training with him. Are you part of his team?"

"Yeah, me, Lee and Neji are part of Team Guy. I hope to see you in the exams."

With that, she walked past, a boy with white eyes and a boy clad in green spandex just like Guy-Sensei following her.

"So. Is there anyone we should watch out for?" Shikamaru, ever one to seek information, asked.

"Well, the Ame Genin have hot tempers, and you'd best stay away from that kid with the gourd. I've heard bad things about him. Other than them, there's a team from the new village Otogakure, but I don't think they're much of a threat."

The Oto Genin obviously took offense to that, dashing towards Kabuto with low-Chunin level speed. The one with spiky hair threw a few Kunai, causing Kabuto to jump backwards. The one with the bandaged face then attempted to punch Kabuto, but Kabuto leaned back and evaded it. Then Kabuto's glasses shattered and he started to vomit.

"Know this, the team from Otogakure will definitely become Chunin!"

"Alright, stop the fighting and listen up, maggots!"

* * *

Naruko looked around. It was obvious she had to cheat, but how? Her hair-ribbons grabbing someone's paper wasn't exactly subtle, but she had to cheat somehow. She couldn't get through this on brute force. Then she had an idea. Ripping off a small piece of her paper, she wrote: 'Sakura, please write the answers on another piece of paper and drop it on my ribbon. Thanks.' Then, shifting position a little, she subtly dropped the piece of paper on the ground, picked it up with one of her ribbons and burrowed under the floorboards. Then she guided it to Sakura, coming up under her table, and hit Sakura's leg a few times.

She noticed that Sakura looked down subtly, and suddenly started writing even though she'd long been done. Then, she ripped off a piece of paper and dropped it. She felt it land on her ribbon and retracted it, going back by the same route. She guided her ribbon under the table, stuck to the underside and retrieved the piece of paper. She then copied all the answers, and relaxed.

It'd been 34 minutes, and now she just had to wait a while.

12 minutes later.

Many Genin were leaving after the proctor had intimidated them just a little. Pathetic. It wasn't their fate to become Chunin. Neji thought about the girl who claimed to have trained with Guy-Sensei. Her Chakra didn't appear to be Chakra, and it was so bright he could barely see her Tenketsu. She was a strange one, that was for sure. He wondered if it was her fate to become powerful.

The proctor was explaining the purpose of the test after he'd said they passed. This was when something crashed through the window. A banner unfurled, held there by kunai, with a woman standing in front of it.

"Hey maggots! This is no time for celebrating! I'm the proctor for the second part of the test, Anko Mitarashi! Follow me!"

Naruko looked at her and grinned. This looked like her kind of girl. She recognized the smell of blood, much stronger than with most Shinobi coming off the woman.

"Anko... You're early."

"What the hell, Ibiki? 72? You let 24 teams pass? The test was way too easy!"

"We've got a bunch of talented ones this year."

"Well, whatever. I'll cut them at least in half! Follow me! To the Forest of Death!"

Naruko's grin became even wider. That sounded like her kind of place.

* * *

The proctor had explained the test, throwing a kunai at Kiba while she was at it. And drinking his blood. Yes, she was definitely her kind of girl. She'd have to look her up once this exam was finished. Right now they were standing in front of the gate, their heaven scroll in one of Naruko's pockets.

"Alright you two, here's the plan. I get us another scroll, the two of you get to the tower as quickly as you can. I'll join you once I get another scroll. Some of the teams didn't make much of an effort to hide which scroll they got, and I got the scent of one of those with an earth scroll memorized. It shouldn't take long. And I'll still have time for a little fun!"

"Understood." Sakura was both relieved and terrified. Relieved because she would be out of the forest quickly, and terrified because their main fighter wouldn't be with them. But she consoled herself with the knowledge that Sasuke-kun would be with her.

"Hn." Sasuke himself wasn't that happy, but he understood that the faster it was over with, the better. The Chunin exams were no time for fucking around.

"GO!"

Naruko immediately dashed away at great speed, following the curved fence. Sasuke and Sakura went inside the forest at a more Genin-like pace, heading towards the center of the forest.

Naruko jumped through the trees, and suddenly scented her quarry. Turning to the source of the scent, she dashed in that direction. Soon she saw the team she'd marked for death. It was an Ame team, a different one than the one of the Genin she'd punched in the first round. She jumped down in front of them, smiling at them.

"Okay, give me your scroll and you die slowly. Don't and you die very slowly. What will it be?"

"Like hell, bitch! Neither, you'll die! Senbon Shower!" With that, he threw one of his umbrellas into the air, where it started spraying senbon. Incredibly, the girl's hair lengthened and moved, deflecting each and every one of his senbon, his senbon making a sound as if they'd hit something incredibly hard. His eyes widened as the long ribbons of hair swayed around the girl.

"Wrong answer, boys! Oh well, we'll have lots of fun together!" With that, the ribbons lengthened and shot at them at speeds they couldn't even perceive, wrapping around them. They attempted to use Kawarimi, but the Yoki in the ribbons prevented it from working. Walking towards them, Naruko searched the pockets of the one who was obviously the leader. She found the earth scroll and pocketed it. Then she smiled.

"You know what the fun is?"

She uncovered the eyes of two of the Genin turning them in such a way as to allow them to watch everything. She then took the last Genin, stripped him of all his clothes with swift movements of her ribbons. She was hungry.

"I'm going to eat you alive!"

* * *

Naruko licked her lips and smiled. It was just about time to get back to her team. The Ame Genin had been delicious. She jumped towards the trees, hopping through the branches at a leisurely pace. She soon had the scent trail of her team and followed it.

She frowned, landing on the site of an obvious battle. She saw Sasuke knocked out and Sakura lying on the ground a bit further away. A strong scent of snake was hanging around the battlefield. Far too strong for it to be that Kabuto guy, who had the scent of snake by association. This was obviously the work of Kabuto's associate or someone else who used snakes. In any case, she had to get her team to the tower. She didn't know shit about medical treatment, all her own wounds that weren't instantly lethal healed within minutes at most. Gently picking them up with her hair-ribbons –she couldn't afford to aggravate their wounds- she started accelerating and was soon jumping through trees at her top speed. This would tire normal people out very quickly, but she was a demon, and had near-limitless stamina. She arrived at the tower within one minute.

Going inside, she took the two scrolls, pried one of them open, looked at it and recognized little, but she could discern enough to realize it was meant to summon something. A person, going by the big kanji for 'person'. She threw it on the ground and threw her other scroll after it. They landed in a cross, and a poof of smoke appeared.

"Iruka-san? I believe we have passed. However, my teammates require medical treatment. If you don't get me a medic right now, I'll burn your house to the ground."

"Yes... MEDIC! Congratulations, you have passed in record time."

"What do you need, Iruka-san. There's no way a team has passed already, so why... They passed? Never mind, those kids need medical treatment. Could you please let them down, Naruko-san? I'll carry them to the infirmary."

Setting them on the ground, Naruko watched as the medic picked them up and left. She then turned to Iruka.

"Now, I'm supposed to explain this poem..."

* * *

Naruko watched the rest of the teams. There was a team from Suna, with the kid Kabuto had said to watch out for. There were five Konoha teams. Hers, Guy-Sensei's, bug-boy's, Kabuto's and the lazy kid's. Then there was the Oto team. Sasuke had woken up on the third day, the mark on his neck already sealed by Kakashi-Sensei while he was asleep. Apparently Orochimaru had attacked them. She resolved to at least maim Orochimaru if she met him. Letting people harm her teammates without retribution would just be bad form. And it'd be fun, fighting against someone of Orochimaru's strength.

The coughing man –Hayate Gekko- had just explained about the preliminaries, Kabuto had resigned, and the screen started to flash through names.

Sasuke Uchiha vs Yoroi Akado:

This match was a little pathetic on Yoroi's part, honestly. Sasuke activated his Sharingan, which he'd activated in the fight with Orochimaru, and easily avoided Yoroi's attempts to grab him. What a one-trick pony. Sasuke then knocked away Yoroi's hand and landed a punch to the throat. Then he kicked him in the gut and finished him off with a fireball. Crispy critter Yoroi. She'd have to try Gokyoku-burned human sometime. She wondered how to convince Sasuke though.

Zaku Abumi vs Shino Aburame:

Shino used his bugs to clog up the air tubes in Zaku's arms. Boom. That looked painful.

Misumi Tsurugi vs Kankuro:

Misumi tried to break the neck of Kankuro's puppet. Rushing in like that, honestly. Suna was known for its poisons, it would've been absurdly easy to inject something while he was wrapped around him like that even if it was the real Kankuro. Oh well. The puppet knocked Misumi unconscious, with a lot of bones broken.

Sakura Haruno vs Ino Yamanaka:

After a little fight, Sakura got the upper hand due to her superior training, using her medical knowledge to put a kunai in a nerve, disabling Ino's left arm completely. After that, it was easy. Ino was taken away for treatment.

Tenten vs Temari:

Naruko leaned forward a little. She was itching to see what kind of Kunoichi Guy-Sensei had trained. And she winced mentally when she saw all of Tenten's weapons get deflected. It seemed Guy-Sensei had a thing for over-specialization. The girl barely had anything else to do after her massive barrage of weapons didn't work, and lost. Brutally. Lots of blood from the wind blades.

Shikamaru Nara vs Kin Tsuchi:

Shikamaru used misdirection and deception to get his shadow to connect with Kin's, and then forced her to slam her head into the wall.

Kiba Inuzuka vs Chouji Akimichi:

Chouji used his meat tank technique, but Kiba easily evaded it with his superior speed. After a five-minute game of cat-and-mouse, Chouji got tired and had to revert, at which point Kiba took him out.

Neji Hyuuga vs Hinata Hyuuga:

Naruko was staring incredulously at the girl. She'd given up. She'd given up without even trying to land a single blow, just listening to her cousin ramble about fate and shit.

Rock Lee vs Gaara:

Naruko grinned widely at the fight. It was epic! Lee with the gates was even faster than she was when not in her demon form, although it was obvious he couldn't keep it up for long. He was good at the Goken. He'd mastered the basics just as well as she had, maybe better, and had even learned the more advanced moves Guy-Sensei had refused to teach her because she wasn't actually his apprentice or official student. Lee lost in the end though, with a leg and an arm crushed. A pity, she'd have liked to fight him. But now it was her turn! She'd been waiting for this all day!

Naruko Uzumaki vs Dosu Kinuta:

Naruko appeared in the designated position, Dosu simply jumping down from the balcony. She grinned at her opponent.

"Hajime!"

"Yay! I hope you bleed well, I haven't seen much blood since five days ago..." And then she vanished, appearing behind Dosu. Her hair-ribbons shot out and pierced all of his vital organs.

"And then there was BLOOD!" And she ripped him apart, the blood raining over her, staining her pale yellow dress red.

"Um... Winner *cough* Naruko Uzumaki."

She grinned and jumped up to the balcony, looking around. A lot of the Genin were looking green. Even her team had a green tinge, but they'd gotten used to this. The members of the other rookie teams had all emptied their stomachs, and Guy-Sensei's team looked green as well. Gaara's team looked used to it, but he was as bloodthirsty as her, so that was no surprise. She'd heard him yelling about 'mother' wanting blood. So that was Shukaku's jinchuriki, huh?

"The next round will commence in one month. Please come here and take a number out of this hat to determine who you will fight."

They all went up and took a number, showing it to Hayate.

"Alright, the matches have been decided.  
First match: Neji Hyuuga vs Sakura Haruno.  
Second match: Shikamaru Nara vs Temari.  
Third match: Shino Aburame vs Kankuro.  
Fourth match: Kiba Inuzuka vs Naruko Uzumaki.  
Fifth match: Gaara vs Sasuke Uchiha."

She grinned. She'd get to fight the dog-boy.

"Hey, I hope you bleed a lot! See you in a month, dog-boy!"

* * *

**While I do plan on giving Naruko a sword, she won't be getting an actual claymore like the Claymore wield.**

**Hinata is even less confident in her skills than in canon without Naruto there to give her courage. So she just gave up.**

**Naruko's height is a little less than 4'8. I'm European, so I use metric. I know Claymore are generally of above-average height, but I really want her to be a small, so she's small.**

**There will be no non-canon pairings in this story. I'm not confident enough to write those.**


	5. Chapter 5

**This is the fifth chapter of The First Abyssal One.  
I do not own Claymore or Naruto. Enjoy.**

* * *

Naruko was currently training in the hot springs. She'd almost perfected her water walking, and once she did she was going to go train in her demon form… Somewhere. She still had to decide on a place.

She heard a perverted giggle. She'd heard it quite often from Kakashi-Sensei, but this one seemed to take it to new heights. Turning around, preparing to throw her unfortunate future victim halfway across the village, she stopped dead once she saw the white hair, the scroll, and the back of a very distinctive outfit. She knew this could only be one man. Jiraiya of the Sannin. Her godfather and her father's Sensei. But, more importantly, a Fūinjutsu master. And she wanted to learn Fūinjutsu. Badly. It worked extremely well with her potent Yoki.

Fūinjutsu wasn't, as most Shinobi thought, drawing a bunch of squiggles which did stuff. It was an extremely complicated art, but one factor was extremely important: The potency of one's Chakra. Or Yoki, in her case. The more potent, the more you could do with it, the smaller you could make your seals, the more powerful you could make seals. Stuff above a certain level couldn't be done even if a Shinobi knew every single quirk of seals if said Shinobi's Chakra wasn't potent enough. This was why all Fūinjutsu masters developed their own styles, and why they were so rare. Every master had a different Chakra, and they learned every quirk of it and how to apply it to best effect when they developed their own styles. The combination of potent enough Chakra, the high intelligence required to learn Fūinjutsu in the first place and determination to soldier through the hardships of developing one's own style were something very few Shinobi possessed.

Naruko knew very little Fūinjutsu. She could make a sealing scroll, one of the most basic applications, and exploding tags. And she'd learned the basics of the basics – what the individual symbols meant. And that was it. Books on Fūinjutsu were impossible to find, it was all passed down from master to apprentice.

And now Jiraiya, a man she'd been trying to find for the last two years so he'd teach her Fūinjutsu out of duty to her father, had practically fallen into her lap. She was ecstatic.

"Heya, pervy godfather!" She said, shooting out her hair-ribbons.

Jiraiya heard it, and sensed an attack. He jumped out-of-the-way, and looked at where the attack had come from, and was stunned to find a girl with red hair and light blue eyes standing on the water. Light blue eyes. Exactly Minato's color. He'd heard from Sensei that she'd 'passed her limit' on her first mission, and that it'd caused these changes from the nearly-white hair and silver eyes she'd had before. He'd read her file as well, but didn't know what had actually happened. Though he was glad to know the Kyuubi was dead. Well, by her own admission. She could have been lying. Although it was disturbing she'd referred to the Kyuubi as nii-chan.

"Naruko?"

"Yup! How're you, pervy godfather? Miss me? I've never met you before. You'd think a girl would get to know her own godfather before she was twelve!"

Jiraiya was sweating. She was smiling at him, but he had the feeling she was really, really angry with him. And his feelings had served him well in his time as a Shinobi, so he trusted them. How was he going to explain to her that he'd practically ran away? He didn't think 'I didn't want to be reminded of Minato' would cut it. Oh well. He'd just wing it. He always did.

"Heya, brat. I'm sorry I wasn't there for you, but after the Kyuubi attacked, the village was extremely vulnerable, and I had to be working with my spy network full-time. The village has only recently regained enough strength for me to return for any length of time."

She calmed down. It sounded reasonable. Jiraiya was Konoha's spymaster after all, and Konoha had lost a lot of forces. But still…

"Don't call me brat! And you could have at least visited when you made your reports! Would that have cost so much time, huh!" Having said that, she shot her hair-ribbons at Jiraiya again, who evaded. Damn, he was good. She couldn't land a hit no matter how she moved her ribbons. She launched herself at him, entering the fight herself, but Jiraiya countered her easily. It was infuriating! He was just as fast as her, stronger than her, and a lot more skilled than her! It was only because he wasn't trying to harm her that she hadn't been taken down yet. Throwing a punch, she unraveled her arm into ribbons while having her hair-ribbons approach from all sides.

Jiraiya's eyes widened. He hadn't known she could do that! Damn, was she trying to maim him?

"Either train me or I'll castrate you!"

He paled. That was worse. He displayed his great mastery of Shinobi techniques by executing a Kawarimi at the last second, threading the connecting thread through the interfering Yoki. He winced, looking at the log. It'd been obliterated.

"Okay, okay brat! I'll train you!"

Instantly she reformed her arm and let her hair return to its normal length.

"Yay! What am I going to learn?"

He sighed. Another apprentice, huh? Well, he would've trained her anyway. Although it would've taken a lot more persuasion. Taking her shoulder, he used a Shunshin to move them to a nearby training ground.

"First off, brat. What are your skills?"

"Well, I'm good at Taijutsu, and pretty fast and strong. Nowhere near as fast and strong as nii-chan said I will be, but that'll take years of training. I suck at Ninjutsu, I can only use the Henge because I use Yoki instead of Chakra and have a massive amount of it too. I can't use Genjutsu, but I can break them. I want to learn Fūinjutsu, which you're going to teach me, or I'll castrate you in your sleep."

The castration threat again. Damn, expose one of your buttons and she'll press it for all it's worth. He knew she would do it too. According to the reports, she was insane enough to.

"First off, I'm going to teach you something every apprentice of mine has to learn. Summoning toads. Your having Yoki shouldn't impede it, because it's not a control Jutsu but a power Jutsu. After that… We'll see about teaching you Fūinjutsu.." With that, he did a few hand-seals and summoned a toad, taking a scroll off the toad and thanking it before opening it. "Now, sign your name here in blood and place a handprint here."

Naruko did as he said, biting her thumb before writing 'Naruko Uzumaki' on the scroll. She then bit all her fingers and placed a bloody handprint under it, before channeling Yoki to the wounds to heal them. Jiraiya took the scroll and gave it back to the toad, the toad disappearing in a puff of smoke.

"Now, let me show you. The hand-seals are Boar, Dog, Bird, Monkey and Ram." With that, he did the hand-seals he mentioned and slammed his hand onto the ground.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" A puff of smoke appeared, and a toad was there. A few seconds later, after Jiraiya had explained what he was doing to the toad, the toad was dismissed.

"Okay, like this. Boar, Dog, Bird, Monkey, Ram, Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" Slamming her hand onto the ground and channeling some Yoki into the Jutsu, a massive array appeared, accompanied by an equally giant puff of smoke. She was suddenly standing on a huge toad.

"JIRAIYA! WHY HAVE YOU SUMMONED ME?"

Jumping to stand in front of one of his eyes, she said:

"He didn't summon you! I did!"

"Don't lie, girl. There's no way a little shrimp like you could have summoned me!"

"I so did. I'll do it again! Boar, Dog, Bird, Monkey, Ram, Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"

"Wait, don't…" *Poof*

BAM.

"Dammit, girl, don't summon other toads on my head! Gamaken, get off!"

"I'm sorry boss, I'm so clumsy."

"Alright, girl, I'll believe you. You summoned me. Now dismiss him!" With another puff of smoke, Gamaken disappeared.

"Well, girl, what do you want from me?"

"Nothing. Ero-Sensei told me to summon a toad, so I did."

"JIRAIYA!"

"Wait, wait, don't kill me! I didn't know she'd summon you on her first try! Though now that you're here, that's good. Oi, brat! You've got to pass Gamabunta's test to earn the right to summon him!"

"Neh, Bunta, what's this test then?"

"You have to stay on my head for twelve hours! If you fall off, you lose."

"That's it? Does it count if I sleep while doing it?"

"Don't fuck with me, brat!" And Gamabunta jumped straight up into the air. Naruko anchored herself using a little Yoki and wrapped her hair-ribbons around Gamabunta's head. She laid down and started waiting for the toad to get tired. This was too easy for someone with her skills.

* * *

Twelve hours later, Naruko had earned the right to summon Gamabunta. She went back to the hot-springs, having no doubt Jiraiya had returned there. And she was right. She found Jiraiya looking through a small hole in the fence. Sighing inaudibly, she slowly moved her hair-ribbons over to him. She knew he could hear the _shwish_ when she moved them quickly. Wrapping him up in ribbons, leaving nothing but his head exposed, she turned him around, and watched his grinning face poof into smoke and air.

"Alright, alright brat. No need to kill me. What do you want?"

"I earned the right to summon Gamabunta. What are we going to do now?"

"It's late, brat. Return tomorrow."

"Dammit, no, I want to learn NOW!" Shooting out her hair-ribbons, she watched them impact a log. She knew he was probably long-gone, and cursed the fact her sensing abilities sucked so badly. She would have to work on that sometime in the future. Resolving to castrate the man sometime in the future – when she could catch the bastard-, she started hopping towards the outer wall. She needed to kill something. And what better than a bunch of bandits? She'd get a meal out of it too. She hadn't had one since eating those Ame Genin in the forest.

* * *

She trained with Jiraiya, who she now called Ero-Sensei on a regular basis, for a month. She mostly improved her Taijutsu and learned some Chakra control exercises, though she hadn't come close to mastering them yet. Today was the day of the finals. She was going to make Kiba bleed! She already had the perfect plan. But right now she was listening to the proctor, who had just asked everyone except Sakura and Neji to move to the stands. She did so, and started to watch. She knew Sakura would lose, but she wondered how well she would do. A Hyuuga was the worst kind of opponent for her, closing the Tenketsu would ruin her control, which was her main advantage.

"Hajime!"

Sakura started off by launching a few kunai, which were neatly dodged. Neji dashed forward, Sakura jumping backward, doing a few hand-seals. A green glow appeared around her hands, with a different appearance than the Shosen jutsu. Neji shot his arm forward, aiming to close a Tenketsu close to her wrist, and he succeeded, but before he did so the green light brushed his arm and severed some muscles or something, because suddenly he was holding his hand awkwardly.

Sakura winced from the pain, and Neji took the opportunity and knocked out the other green light as well, poking her head immediately afterwards. Sakura fell down, unconscious.

"Winner: Neji Hyuuga. Medics!"

"Will Shikamaru Nara and Temari come down to the Arena?"

Temari floated down on her fan. Shikamaru just stood there.

"Shikamaru! Aren't you going to fight her?"

"Do I have to fight a girl?"

And with that, he was pushed over the railing. What followed –After a lot of grumbling on Shikamaru's part- was a match that was a battle of wits, and it was honestly rather boring to Naruko. Even though her teachers had tried to pound the fact strategy was important into her head, she was much more of a brute-force fighter. Watching two people standing around trying to catch each other in increasingly elaborate traps didn't appeal to her at all. In the end, though, Shikamaru just gave up.

"Will Shino Aburame and Kankuro please come down here?"

"I give up!" Well, that was fast. Ah well, it was her turn now!

"Sakura, can I have a kunai?"

"Ah… Sure?" Sakura gave her a kunai.

"Will Naruko Uzumaki and Kiba Inuzuka please come down to the arena?"

Naruko and Kiba jumped down, standing opposite each other. Kiba was fearing for his life, but too proud to give up, and Akamaru was whimpering in fear. Naruko just smiled sweetly.

"I'm going to use this one kunai to beat you!"

"Hajime!"

Naruko dashed forward, seeming to disappear from the audience's sight, and when she reappeared Kiba felt a small sting on his cheek. Naruko disappeared again. And again. And again. And every time she disappeared and reappeared, either Kiba or Akamaru got cut. After some time, she stopped appearing at all, the civilians merely seeing cuts appear on Kiba and Akamaru, who frantically attempted to dodge. Kiba attempted to raise his hand, too concerned for Akamaru's life and his own to consider doing anything but forfeiting, but cried out as his arm was broken.

"I'm not letting you give up yet! BLEED!"

"I give ARGH!" He suddenly got a foot in his throat, and Naruko appeared behind the choking boy, holding her bloodied kunai to his throat, Akamaru lying unconscious a meter away. A sadistic grin was on her face.

"I win! That was fun!"

"Winner, Naruko Uzumaki! MEDICS!"

As the medics took the blood-soaked Kiba away, Naruko grinned and jumped up to where the contestants were to wait.

"Hey, bug-boy! I'm getting to play with you next! We'll have lots of fun for sure!"

Shino shuddered a little, resolving to give up once he was called. He knew his bugs couldn't eat her Chakra, and he didn't have a ghost of a chance in Taijutsu after Kiba lost so thoroughly.

"Will Gaara and Sasuke Uchiha please come down to the arena?"

Gaara immediately appeared in a swirl of sand, but Sasuke wasn't there. In fact, he wasn't in the arena at all. She wondered where he was when a suitably dramatic wind started to pick up, and she knew. Typical. She'd have to torture Sasuke for that once this was over.

"Hajime!"

Sasuke immediately started attacking Gaara with what appeared to be a bastardized version of the Goken. He'd probably copied it from Lee, and she approved wholeheartedly. Cheating was the name of the game, after all. Watching him whale away at Gaara's sand shield, getting closer to hitting Gaara every time, she was distracted by a shout.

"YOU! NARUKO UZUMAKI!"

Looking to the right, she saw a furious woman and what appeared to be her daughter approach. They both appeared to have markings on their cheeks that looked exactly like Kiba's. She grinned. Kiba's family, huh? Maybe she could have some fun with them.

"Hi! You're Kiba's family? We had such fun, didn't we? Do you mind if we play as well?"

"DON'T FUCK WITH US! WHY DID YOU TORTURE KIBA LIKE THAT? HE WAS GOING TO GIVE UP!"

"I was having such fun, I didn't want it to end! But jiji would've disapproved if I'd killed him, so I just cut him up real good! He'll have some awesome scars!"

"TSUUGA!" She was getting ready to cut them up too, but the ANBU interfered. Aww…

"You've gained some powerful enemies, girl. Mark my words, those two will be back." An ANBU member said.

"I know! That's why I'm smiling! It's no fun if everyone's all goodie-two-shoes. Civilians don't count, they die too easily."

She was distracted by the sound of chirping. Sasuke appeared to have lightning around his right arm, and he was dashing towards a sphere of sand. He evaded the spikes that came out of it, and pierced it.

"What is this… Blood? BLOOD? MY BLOOD?" Sasuke suddenly jumped backwards, a giant clawed arm coming out of the sphere. Oho, the jinchuriki was trying to transform? Damn, now she wanted to fight a Biju. Suddenly all the civilians fell asleep, and she thought a Genjutsu was being used. And then a lot of people in the crowd shrugged off disguises, revealing Oto and Suna Shinobi, who immediately started attacking the other Shinobi.

"A BLOODBATH! YAAY!" She dashed towards a Suna Shinobi, cutting off the arms and legs of two Oto shinobi to the right with her hair-ribbons, and started fighting.

It was exhilarating! She'd never been in a fight like this before. Her hair was guarding her back, lashing out at enemy Shinobi close-by, while she herself was engaging enemy Shinobi in Taijutsu, demolishing one after another. She noted that Gaara had disappeared, and idly wondered where he was, before disregarding the thought and jumping towards some Oto Shinobi who were standing in a circle. She appeared in between them, extended her hair and spun in a circle, cutting them into pieces. She noted Kakashi-Sensei demolishing one Shinobi after another, assaulting a stronghold which a few earth-elements had set up on the wall of the arena, wind-elements shooting wind Jutsu towards enemy fighters on the arena floor from what was effectively a box with only one opening.

She dashed towards it, cutting through the protrusions of rock, sending the entire thing to the ground.

"Hey Sensei! This is fun, isn't it!"

"Naruko! I'm glad to see you. I need you to follow Gaara. You'll get to fight him, and he's a lot stronger than these Shinobi. Kuchiyose no Jutsu! Pakkun, I need you to follow this scent." He took out a piece of cloth, where he'd gotten it Naruko had no idea, and let the dog sniff it.

"Got it!" She was only a little surprised when the dog spoke. The toads did, after all. But that didn't matter. She was getting excited at the prospect of a fight with Shukaku. She jumped after the dog when it jumped away, and followed it through the trees for a while.

"We're being followed. Ten, no, eleven Shinobi."

"Doesn't matter a bit! I'll kill them if they interfere!"

Pakkun was a little unnerved, but she sounded confident enough. So this was Naruko? She smelt of blood. He couldn't identify any individual scent, but he knew there were a lot of scents. And, oh god, did he smell raw meat when she breathed out? Yeah, this was some nutcase Kakashi had picked up. Humans weren't supposed to eat raw meat. But then, she didn't smell human either. But she also smelt powerful, so he supposed it was alright. She was confusing though.

"Neh, can't you go faster? This is slow."

"No, I can't. I'm small, as you can see, and not very fast. I'm a tracker. If you pick me up, we could go faster." In an instant, he was in her… hair? Her hair had shot out and wrapped around him, picking him up.

"Okay, what direction?"

"That one." He said, pointing with his snout. And damn did she speed up! She was fast, alright.

They soon approached to a distance where even Naruko could sense the Yoki being released. She grinned, released Pakkun and dashed forwards. She noted the half-sand-tanuki-thing whatever it was that had to be the jinchuriki. Grinning, she channeled Yoki into her limbs and hit Gaara, throwing him through several trees. Gaara immediately retaliated with great speed, though not as great as hers. They battled for a while, Gaara's claws and tail against her hands and hair-ribbons. Gaara-Or should she say Shukaku? She didn't know which one was in control.- was obviously getting frustrated, and jumped back.

"Tanuki Neiri no Jutsu"

And with that, Gaara grew, and grew, and grew. Sand gathered from everywhere and formed the form of a gigantic Tanuki. She grinned. Her first battle with a tailed beast!

"HAHAHAAA, I'M FREE! I'M FREE!"

"Oi, bastard Shukaku! I'm down here! I'm your opponent, let's fight!"

She extended her hair-ribbons, cutting off his front legs, and absently noted that Gaara appeared to be sticking out of Shukaku's forehead. She frowned as his legs simply reconnected. It just couldn't be simple, could it? Cutting off his right front leg while dodging the Futon: Renkudan Shukaku was shooting in her direction, she transformed her arm into ribbons, wrapped around it and threw it away. She grinned. All right! He was slowly gathering more sand to regenerate, but that was okay. Quickly jumping around Shukaku, she did it to his other legs as well.

"You bitch! Fight like a man!"

"No way!" Channeling Yoki into her legs, she vanished from where she was standing, which was somewhere behind Shukaku. Before he could react, she'd punched Gaara in the face.

"Wake up, ya lazy-ass bastard!"

Gaara did wake up, and the sand beast crumbled. Gaara was watching her walk towards him at a leisurely pace, obvious fear on his face.

"No, don't, please don't negate my existence!"

"Man, you're pretty pathetic aren't you? Reduced to groveling like a pathetic child. I'll leave you alive… If you do what I tell you to." She sat down next to him.

"Anything! Anything, just please don't negate my existence!"

"Alright. You're going to go back to the Hidden Sand. You're going to become their Kage, with all the things that entails. You're going to get yourself some friends, true friends, and you will protect them with all you've got. Try to start with your family. And then, when you're the Kage of the Hidden Sand, I'll come knocking, and we'll have a glorious fight, in the middle of the desert! Because honestly, Shukaku was pretty pathetic, and I feel you still owe me that fight I was promised by Kakashi-Sensei. And if you don't do even one of these things, I'll hunt you down and kill you. Capiche? Oh, and if you tell anyone about this, I'll kill you as well." She stood back up. "Now then brat, the kicker. If you're too easy a fight, I'll kill you and all the friends you've made!"

There. That should do it. She would get a good fight, and she knew that protecting friends and family could make people determined to do something, to do anything to achieve it, to not hesitate at all!

Now then, she hoped the invasion was still in full swing. She jumped back to the village, picking up Pakkun on the way. She accelerated. And ran almost full-tilt into a bunch of Oto-Shinobi. She grinned. This day was getting better and better! And the first Shinobi screamed, and was abrubtly cut off.

* * *

Naruko returned towards the village in a good mood. Pakkun had dismissed himself halfway through the torture of one of the Shinobi, and she'd been able to eat as well. But what she heard when she came in was less than pleasing. In fact, it made her downright furious.

"Did you hear yet? They say Orochimaru killed the Sandaime!"

She stilled. Jiji was dead? Orochimaru had killed Jiji? That was unforgivable.

Orochimaru was going to **DIE**.

* * *

**Yeah, serious grudge against Orochi-chan. **

**To reviewers:  
The sword she'll be getting is actually still undecided. I can't choose whether to give her Samehada, Kusanagi or Kubikiribocho. I'd like to know your opinions.**

**She won't be getting character-specific abilities (except Riful's, for obvious reasons.).**

**She will keep looking like a twelve-year-old.**

**Once again, constructive criticism would be appreciated.**


	6. Chapter 6

**This is the sixth chapter of The First Abyssal One.  
I do not own Claymore or Naruto. Enjoy.**

* * *

"Come on, brat. We're going to find Tsunade to get her to become the Hokage, and you're my apprentice, so you have to come with me." Jiraiya said.

"Fine, Ero-Sensei. Where are we going and are you going to teach me on the way?"

"She was last sighted in Tanzaku-Gai, and I'm going to teach you about Fūinjutsu. Take notes! The 'wan' symbol is often used to…"

* * *

Naruko was frantically scribbling down things on Fūinjutsu. Ero-Sensei was a well of information on Fūinjutsu, full of small tidbits that would never be found in a book but made your seals all the more efficient. And every single symbol had so many uses! They'd been walking for three days and he'd only taught her about the various applications of nine symbols, not even going into the various combinations that were possible.

"Put those papers away, brat. We've arrived." Taking out a scroll, Naruko sealed the invaluable notes inside.

"Now we need to find Tsunade. She's a blonde woman with extremely large breasts. She should have a dark-haired girl with her. She's a compulsive gambler and drinker, so look for her in bars and casino's." He sounded positively lecherous at the 'extremely large breasts' part.

After searching for a while, Naruko spotted someone who fitted the description and pointed her out to Jiraiya. Jiraiya immediately started moving towards the bar.

"Tsunade! How good to see you!" He said, while blatantly staring at her –as he'd said, extremely large- breasts.

The woman narrowed her eyes, suddenly sober despite being drunk the moment before. Naruko suspected it had to do with her being a medic.

"What do you want, Jiraiya?"

"Can't I just visit an old teammate?"

"If you're here to perv on me, I'll punch you to the other side of the town."

Jiraiya suddenly turned serious.

"Nothing like that, Hime. Sarutobi-Sensei is dead. Orochimaru killed him in the invasion a week ago. The council of elders wants you to become Hokage."

"I refuse."

"Please see reason, Hime. I need to keep up my spy network, there's no-one else suited to becoming Hokage! Danzo is too old."

"The position of Hokage is worthless. Only fools would want it! It all ends in death!"

"She smells of snakes. Why do you smell of snakes? Have you associated with Orochimaru recently?"

"What's it to you, brat?" She asked, suddenly defensive.

"I'm going to kill Orochimaru."

"Big words, kid. Tell you what, if you manage to kill Orochimaru, I'll become Hokage. You'll have to do it alone. No help from Jiraiya." Tsunade was assured of her victory in this particular bet. There was no way some twelve-year-old girl could defeat Orochimaru.

"Alright. Where is he?"

"Brat! Are you suicidal? There's no way you can take on Orochimaru!"

"That doesn't matter. Where is he?"

"Ha! Confident to the last, aren't you, kid. We agreed to meet on top of the hill outside town, at noon." It was currently about 11 AM.

"Very well. Let's go." She stood up and started walking outside. Jiraiya followed, though he resolved to save his suicidal apprentice if she was about to die.

"Tsunade-san. Please restrain Ero-Sensei if he appears to be about to interfere. Even if I am about to die."

"Okay, brat. Shizune, stay behind."

"How could you just agree to that, Hime? She's going to die and you know it!"

They'd arrived on the hill. It was 11:30.

"Kukukuku. You're early, Tsunade-Hime. And you've brought company, I see." Orochimaru walked into sight. His arms were hanging limply at his side. Kabuto walked beside him.

Naruko walked forward.

"Orochimaru. You killed Jiji. Prepare to die."

"A little girl like you? Ha, there's no way you can kill Orochimaru-sama! I'll kill you myself!" Kabuto exclaimed. His hands started glowing green, and he ran towards Naruko at speeds that were easily Jonin-level. Five meters before he reached Naruko, her hair animated, shooting at him at speeds he couldn't evade. He was pierced in every part of his body.

"I'm not interested in weaklings. Die." And she ripped him apart. Tsunade was flabbergasted. She was supposed to be some overconfident, weak girl! Not someone who could take out a Jonin-level fighter without even moving!

"Kukuku, so confident because you've killed Kabuto-kun. A pity, really. He was a good medic."

With that, Orochimaru dashed forwards at speeds that easily surpassed Kabuto's. Naruko's ribbons shot towards him, but he evaded every one of them, and once one of them almost hit him, but he coughed up a sword and deflected it. Naruko appeared more and more desperate, her ribbons curving back once they'd missed, but Orochimaru kept ahead of them. Dashing forwards, Naruko attempted to attack Orochimaru in Taijutsu but he easily evaded her, brought back his head and plunged his sword into Naruko's forehead.

"Naruko! No!"Jiraiya shouted. He'd just watched one of his apprentices die before his eyes, but Tsunade's iron grip had prevented interference.

"Kukuku, you were quite strong, girl. But you were inexperienced. What? What is this?"

"I'm sorry… But I'm not that easy to kill." Orochimaru's, Jiraiya's and Tsunade's eyes all widened as Naruko released her Yoki and started _unraveling._ She split apart into thousands of red ribbons, shooting into the sky, an immensely oppressive aura accompanying it.

All three stared in fascination at the thing that formed. It had the form of an adult woman's upper body, composed of red strips. At her waist, she spiraled out into thousands of red ribbons which rested upon the ground. Where her tailbone would have been had she still had her abdomen, nine massive constructs of ribbons emerged, taking the form of tails. She was as large as the Kyuubi no Kitsune.

Orochimaru cursed. The Kyuubi jinchuriki! This form was obviously something the Kyuubi had granted her. He had no experience with the Kyuubi, having been out on a mission when it attacked.

And then Naruko's ribbons shot out, far more numerous and far faster than before. Orochimaru could barely evade them, desperately deflecting them with the Kusanagi. One of them caught his left arm, and he spit out a new body immediately. Biting his lip and splashing blood on the snake summoning tattoo, he summoned Manda.

Manda quickly surveyed the place he'd been summoned to. He noted the being he'd obviously been summoned to fight against.

"OROCHIMARU! I WILL REQUIRE TWO HUNDRED SACRIFICES FOR THIS!"

"Yes, you'll get them, just help me fight her!" Satisfied, Manda lunged. And was promptly cut into pieces.

**"As I said before… I'm not interested in weaklings."** She shot forward. Jiraiya and Tsunade watched dumbstruck. How could something that large move so fast? And to have taken out Manda so easily… Jiraiya realized she really had absorbed all of the Kyuubi's power, and thought she might actually kill Orochimaru.

Orochimaru was getting desperate now. He resolved to escape at the earliest opportunity. Unfortunately, he couldn't go underground without his hands, and once again he cursed Sarutobi-Sensei for sealing away his arms. He couldn't use most of his Jutsu!

Naruko created a cage of ribbons around Orochimaru's position, threading them so tightly that it was completely dark inside. She moved them through the ground as well. She then inverted her body, appearing to Orochimaru as two red eyes set into a shadowed face in the darkness.

**"This is where you die, Orochimaru."** And with those words, ribbons shot towards Orochimaru from all sides. He deflected a few, but was soon overwhelmed, and pierced everywhere. Orochimaru of the Sannin had died. Taking the sword from his mouth, she examined it. It'd cut through a few of her ribbons when she was in human form, and deflected them in her demon form, so it was obviously extremely sharp and durable. It was hers now. It appeared to be a straight-bladed jian, around 80 cm long.

Inverting herself again, she grabbed Orochimaru's dead body after flooding the entire inside of her ribbon-cage with Yoki, flooding his body especially, to ensure nothing survived. She moved towards Jiraiya and Tsunade and threw Orochimaru's body towards them. Tsunade started trembling. She didn't know why. No matter.

**"Tsunade. You will now become Hokage. If you break your word, I will kill you. Now, excuse me. I need to go hunt."** With that, she picked up her shredded clothes, retrieved a few scrolls from them and moved off at her fastest speed to find somewhere to eat.

She soon found a large bandit camp, and feasted. Changing into her demon form really took a lot of energy.

Back with Tsunade and Jiraiya.

"Jiraiya… What the hell was that?" Tsunade asked, pointedly not looking anywhere near the blood-soaked bodies of Orochimaru and Kabuto.

"I don't know, Tsunade-Hime, I don't know. I'll be sure to ask her, however. You will become Hokage, right?"

"Yeah… That brat really will kill me unless I take the job, huh. At least it's a stay of execution instead of an immediate death."

"I think we'll go back to Konoha once Naruko returns. In the meantime, how about you, me and a room…"

"In your dreams, pervert!" Tsunade said, punching him.

"A man can always hooooope!" Jiraiya yelled while flying away.

* * *

"Heya, Ero-Sensei!"

"Ah, Naruko. You're back. We're going to Konoha tomorrow. It's late, and I still have research to do." He said the last part with a perverted giggle.

"Jeez, Ero-Sensei. You didn't even ask me about my demon form first."

"There's no hurry! Research, on the other hand, is vital."

"I get it, I get it. Go research, and I hope you get punched by Tsunade."

Naruko sighed and sat down on the floor, beginning to practice one of the control exercises Jiraiya had given her. Unsealing what appeared to be an extremely elongated senbon with a weight on one end, she set it on her finger, tip with the weight on top, and started trying to balance it with Yoki. It was extremely hard.

Thirty minutes later.

There'd been some improvement, but not much. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Wondering who it was, and stretching out her extremely limited sensing, her eyebrows shot up at the Chakra that she sensed. It was massive, for a human. And it felt entirely human. Although she wasn't sure, it wasn't like her sensing abilities were that great. Spiking her Yoki thrice in an agreed-upon signal, she started moving towards the door.

Opening it, she was greeted by two people. The large one had blue skin, gills, blue hair and beady eyes. He was looking at her with a bloodthirsty grin. He had a large, bandaged object on his back. She recognized him from the Bingo Book. Kisame Hoshigaki, one of the Seven Shinobi Swordsmen of the Mist, the wielder of Samehada.

The other was shorter, appearing to be a young adult. He had Sharingan eyes, which she stared into without fear, as Genjutsu didn't work on her. He looked a little like Sasuke, and had black hair. His older brother, Itachi Uchiha.

They were both wearing black cloaks with red clouds on them, and both had scratched forehead protectors.

Aw hell, just her luck. To run into two S-ranked Shinobi specifically searching for her after going into her demon form the day before. She wasn't completely recovered yet, dammit!

"Naruko Uzumaki. You will come with us." The one who had spoken was Itachi, in an incredibly dull tone of voice.

"Yeah, what Itachi-san said. If you don't, I'm sure Samehada wouldn't mind cutting off your legs. In fact, maybe we should do that anyway."

Flaring her Yoki another four times, the sign that it was absolutely extremely urgent and Jiraiya should come immediately, dropping everything he was doing, she launched her hair-ribbons towards them. Itachi dodged, attempting a Genjutsu, but she broke it easily, his human Chakra easily identifiable among her Yoki. Kisame took his sword, and, moving quickly, blocked her hair-ribbons. Her eyes widened. Her Yoki! It was being drained by the sword! Retracting her hair-ribbons immediately, she jumped back. Damnit, when would Ero-Sensei arrive?

"Kuchiyose: Gamaguchi Shibari!" There he was.

Itachi appeared faintly displeased when what appeared to be some organ appeared around them. Kisame just grinned, anticipating a good fight. Naruko herself stepped back some more, standing beside Ero-Sensei.

"This is the esophagus of a great, fire-breathing toad of Mount Myoboku. You will not escape!" With that, the esophagus started contracting in front of them. She watched Itachi and Kisame dash away around the corner, and she felt a sudden flare of heat. The esophagus relaxed, and she and Ero-Sensei walked forward, seeing the black flames that had obviously burned through the esophagus.

"To burn through the esophagus of a great, fire-breathing toad… Those flames must be incredibly hot." Taking a scroll from his pocket, Ero-Sensei unrolled it in front of him.

"Fire sealing method!" The flames appeared to go towards the center of the scroll, where there was a blank space. Once done, Ero-Sensei rolled it up again and put it back.

"I'll have to study those later. We're lucky they retreated once I showed up, I'm not sure I could have handled them both."

"Who was the leader?"

"Oh, definitely Itachi. He's stronger. But they're part of a larger organization, called Akatsuki. I don't know their goals yet, but obviously one of them has to do with you, and probably the Kyuubi."

She cocked her head, the words registering. So Itachi was the stronger one, and Kisame was effectively his sidekick. That was cool. She grinned. She wanted a large sidekick as well.

"Neh, Ero-Sensei. Once we return to Konoha, can we go check out Orochimaru's bases? I'm sure he had lots of fun people for me to play with."

"Fine, brat. Word of Orochimaru's demise shouldn't reach them for some time, and I do want to see what he's got there. In fact, we'll make a training trip out of it. You and me, for three years, training. Akatsuki is supposed to start its activity in three years."

"I took Orochimaru's sword. Do you know anyone who can teach me?"

"You took his sword? You should be careful with it. It's probably poisoned, although I doubt it would affect you. It's a great weapon. It's called the Kusanagi no Tsurugi, and if you channel Chakra into it, it can extend. Or Yoki, in your case. It also uses your Chakra to repair itself and keep its edge sharp. And I do have a few friends who can teach you swordsmanship. We'll do that on the trip. Now, brat. I need to ask you something: What the hell was that in your fight with Orochimaru?"

"Oh, that was my demon form. As you know, when the Yondaime sealed nii-chan in me, he used an incredibly advanced seal designed to drain his Yoki and give it to me. When I went over the limit on my first mission, I essentially became a demon and nii-chan's successor. I'm the Kyuubi!"

"That's disturbing, brat. You shouldn't say that in Konoha though, it'd get you mobs on your neck faster than you can say 'boobs!'. So what are the effects of this?"

"Well, increased speed and strength, a demon form, certain powers of my demon form in my human form, Yoki, immortality and agelessness. I'll stay in this twelve-year-old form forever unless I change it deliberately, which is possible with Yoki. Near-immunity to human Genjutsu because the foreign Chakra is easy to detect, massive Yoki reserves. Psychological effects include bloodlust and sadism, although I already had those traits before the mission due to nii-chan's influence, so that didn't really change."

"Well, brat. I'll be sure to question you more on our trip, but for now, let's get Tsunade-Hime and return to Konoha."

* * *

"And you are hereby named Fifth Hokage of Konohagakure."

*Cheers*

Fifteen minutes later.

Tsunade sat down at the desk and stared at the massive piles of paperwork. Was this what the Hokage did?

"Yo, Tsunade-Hime. I'm going to take the brat on a training trip. I'll be sure to give you regular reports on her progress, so bye." Her eyebrows twitched. He hadn't even given a good explanation.

"JIRAIYA!"

* * *

"Bye everyone! Be sure to grow strong so you can give me a good fight!"

Grinning bloodthirstily, Naruko walked out the gates with Ero-Sensei.

* * *

**As you can see, I've decided on the Kusanagi.**

**Before you complain about the fight with Orochimaru being too easy for Naruko, remember that Orochimaru had both of his arms disabled and still forced her into her demon form. He's a Jutsu-type character, no doubt about that. He's not even half as strong as he normally is without most of his Jutsu. In addition, he was startled, didn't know her abilities, was absolutely flabbergasted by Manda being taken out so quickly and I think it's understandable that he lost.**

**The seed has been sown: Naruko wants a sidekick.**

**I'd like constructive criticism. I'd especially like tips on how to improve characterization.**


	7. Chapter 7

**This is the seventh chapter of The First Abyssal One.  
I do not own Claymore or Naruto. Enjoy.**

* * *

Naruko and Jiraiya were currently walking towards one of Orochimaru's bases. The northern hideout, to be exact. They'd gotten the location of the hideout from one of Orochimaru's minions. Jiraiya was hoping to get information on Orochimaru's experiments, and Naruko was hoping there was someone in there who could be her sidekick. He had to be big, strong and interesting. She'd already told Ero-Sensei about her desire to have a sidekick, and while he didn't exactly approve, he knew she was going to do it anyway.

Opening the hidden door, Naruko and Jiraiya walked forward. Immediately, they heard a loud sound. Naruko dashed forwards, turning a few corners, before approaching a heavily-armored door that appeared to be containing whatever was making the sound. Opening the door, which was easy from this side, she was immediately attacked by a large teenager with his left arm transformed into some kind of fist. Blocking it with her hair-ribbons, her eyes widened at the force. She sent forwards more of her hair-ribbons and wrapped him up. She sent a large dose of KI towards him, and he immediately calmed down, his arm transforming back into a more human-looking arm.

She looked him over. He was an extremely tall, muscled teenager with spiky orange hair. He was wearing rather stereotypical prisoner's clothes, including an iron ball chained to his ankle.

"I'm sorry… I didn't mean to attack you."

"You're perfect! Hey, want to be my sidekick?" He blinked.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"I want you to be my sidekick! My name is Naruko, what's yours?"

"Um… Jugo. But why do you want me to be your sidekick?"

"Well, you're big, and interesting, and weaker than me. I've wanted a sidekick for a while now."

"I'm WEAKER THAN YOU?" He transformed again, and Naruko wrapped him up again and sent KI towards him, causing him to revert back.

"Yes, you are."

"Sorry about that…"

"So what was that, anyway?"

"It's my bloodline. It allows me to transform my body, but I go into a murderous rage if I do. I went to Orochimaru-sama so he could stop my rages. Before that, only Kimimaro could stop me."

"Orochimaru's dead." His eyes widened.

"Really? What about Kimimaro?"

"I don't know. I don't know him. What does he look like?"

"White hair and two red dots above his nose."

"Never seen him. So, want to be my sidekick?"

"Do you really want me to be your sidekick? But what about my rages?"

"Mou, Tsunade is the Hokage of the leaf and the best medic in the world. She can probably figure something out. And I can always restrain you."

"I don't know if I want to be your sidekick."

"Mou. You're cool, I really want you to be my sidekick. What do you want to do?"

"I'd like to talk to Kimimaro. He should be in Otogakure, but he fell ill some time ago."

"Do you know where Otogakure is?"

"Yeah, I know the area."

"Good! Let's go. Follow me!" She released him and turned around. Walking through the door, Jugo followed her. They took a few turns and found Jiraiya looking through some filing cabinets.

"Ero-Sensei! I found my new sidekick! We're going to go to Otogakure! Bye!"

"Wait, brat! Ah, never mind… She's gone already. Honestly, that girl…"

* * *

Naruko and Jugo were walking towards the medical wing of the underground base that was Otogakure. Arriving, they opened the door. Jugo immediately rushed towards a bed.

"Kimimaro!"

"Ju..go?"

"Yes, Kimimaro, it's me. How are you?"

"Ill… *cough* I don't have long. Ever since Kabuto and Orochimaru-sama didn't come back I've been getting worse and worse. *cough, cough* Do you know where they are?"

"They're dead."

"WHAT!" He shot up, but immediately collapsed in a coughing fit, spitting out blood. He looked towards the one that had spoken. It was a little girl with red hair.

"Who killed them?"

"The apprentice of Jiraiya of the Sannin did. I'll leave you alone now. Jugo, I still want you to be my sidekick." She walked outside, closed the door and leaned against the opposite wall.

* * *

Jugo walked out. He looked sad. Apparently Kimimaro had asked him to kill him. Naruko had heard his yell through the door.

"I'll become your sidekick. Kimimaro said I had to find someone to help me control my rages, and you're the best option."

"Great! Introductions. I'm Naruko Uzumaki, I like blood, dismemberment, my friends and blood, fighting, blood and having fun. I dislike it when I have no-one to play with. My hobbies are playing, fighting and training. My dream is to experience lots of interesting things."

"I'm Jugo. I like nature and Kimimaro. I dislike my bloodline because it makes me kill everyone around me. My hobbies are meditating and looking at nature. My dream is to find a way to control my bloodline."

"Cool! Let's go back to Ero-Sensei. Now, we have to know each other's abilities if you're to be my sidekick. First off, I'm a demon…"

* * *

By the time they were back at the northern hideout two days after they'd left, Jugo's head was reeling. Who knew Naruko-sama had such an interesting past? And she was so powerful, too. It amused him a little she'd chosen him as a sidekick because he was big, and she wanted people to think the innocent little girl was far less dangerous than the big, bulky guy who tagged along with her.

* * *

Jiraiya was exasperated. Picking up a sidekick, okay. Picking up a sidekick with a bloodline that made him go on blood lusted rages? He suited Naruko perfectly, and that wasn't reassuring.

"Well, brat. I've heard about your bloodline, and supposedly it has something to do with Chakra. So I'm going to see what happens when you use it." Sitting down in a position to meditate, he stilled himself and became one with nature. And almost jumped back in shock. The boy was naturally absorbing natural energy, without needing to be still for it! And it didn't appear like he could control it that well. He absorbed far more natural energy than he had Chakra, and while his bloodline appeared to prevent him turning into stone, he went into rage instead. Disconnecting himself from nature, he stood up again, seeing Naruko had restrained Jugo.

"Well, brat. I know what your bloodline does. You're absorbing natural energy from your surroundings, and because you absorb far more than you have Chakra to counterbalance, you go into rage because your body wants to work it away. The good news is that I know how it can be controlled. The bad news, for you, is that it requires lots of work. I'll train you with a shadow clone while I train my actual apprentice."

* * *

Naruko was now fifteen years old, two years into the training trip. She and Jugo had become pretty close friends. Ero-Sensei and Jugo had found out about her need to eat humans. That had been awkward, to say the least.

_Flashback:_

_It was five months into the training trip, and Naruko needed to eat. She had to eat at least once a month. In the night, she slid out of her sleeping bag soundlessly, not noticing that Ero-Sensei was up and following her. She jumped into the trees and sniffed. There, the scent of unwashed man. Damn, bandits were everywhere. She started moving through the trees towards the camp._

_Arriving, she shot out her ribbons and grabbed five guards. She killed them quietly and dragged them into the forest. She divested them of their clothes and started eating._

_"Brat… What the hell are you doing?" She stilled. Ero-Sensei was here._

_"Eating."_

_"Since when do you eat humans?"_

_"Since I became a demon, of course. I need to eat once a month, at least. Don't worry, I've only eaten bandits."_

_Jiraiya rubbed his brow. Damn that brat, now she ate humans. He thought that it was quite disgusting, but he would've killed the bandits as well, and what she did after she killed them was really none of his concern. But damn, there were people with moral objections against this kind of thing!_

_"Come with me. We're going to the camp, and you're going to explain to both me and Jugo." She nodded, finished up her last bandit and jumped after Ero-Sensei._

_End flashback._

She was currently wearing the Kusanagi on her back. Ero-Sensei had found a sword teacher for her a year ago, and he'd taught her for nine months before declaring that she just had to practice and gain experience now. Her Yoki control had also improved by leaps and bounds. She could actually sense stuff now, and her control had made her far more powerful. Better control apparently equated to better speed and strength when using Yoki, because less of it spilled over. Ero-Sensei had also taught her how to suppress her Yoki so that it was much less detectable. He said that with enough practice, she could suppress it completely so it was absolutely undetectable even by the best sensors, but that took years of practice or natural talent. For the last year Ero-Sensei was going to teach her mostly Fūinjutsu and more Yoki control.

They were traveling through the Land of Lightning. Jugo nearly had sufficient Chakra capacity to truly learn to control his bloodline, but his rages were already becoming less common. She suddenly sensed Yoki.

"Hey, Ero-Sensei! I sense Yoki!"

"That's because we're traveling close to Kumogakure, brat. They've got two jinchuriki with full control over their demons. One of them is probably training."

"I'm going to meet them! Jugo, come on! Ero-Sensei, keep my headband safe." With that, she grabbed Jugo with her hair-ribbons and dashed away, leaving her headband behind.

Jiraiya's eyebrow twitched. Damn that brat! He decided not to follow. He was rather recognizable, and Naruko wasn't that well-known. Everyone thought he and Tsunade had killed Orochimaru, and with her demon form she'd be able to escape at the very least. She was FAST in that form.

Naruko was currently hopping from mountain to mountain, using her hair-ribbons to propel herself when couldn't jump far enough. Jugo was wrapped up in her hair, used to being dragged along like this whenever she had to go somewhere quickly. He wasn't a speed-type fighter.

Approaching the Yoki, she sensed that there were two Yoki signatures, and they appeared to be flaring at random intervals. Propelling herself to the top of a mountain, she looked down into the valley. There were two small blurs, red and blue. Her sharp eyes picked up two extensions from the blurs. Tails? Two tails each. They were fighting, sparring at high-speed. Jumping down the mountain, she sat down against the mountain, setting Jugo down beside her.

"Naruko-sama, why are we here?"

"I've never seen jinchuriki fight before! Besides, maybe they can teach me something."

* * *

Killer B and Yugito Nii were currently fighting in their two-tailed forms when they saw two somethings coming down the mountain. Wondering what it was, B stopped the fight with a gesture, coming out of his cloak. Looking towards the mountain, he noticed what appeared to be a twelve-year-old girl with red hair and a simple dress, wearing no shoes. She had a sword on her back. The other was a man with orange hair and red-with-green clothes. He had no weapons.

"Aww.. Why'd you stop? That looked fun."

"Yo, yo, yo, who're you yo?"

"B, stop rapping. Who are you and what are you doing here?"

"Well, we sensed Yoki so we came to see, but you stopped fighting once we arrived." She pouted.

Suddenly B heard Gyuki's voice in his head.

**"Watch out, B! That girl has an enormous amount of Yoki, at least as much as Matatabi. She's definitely the threat here." **B's eyes widened. Yoki? She was a demon container? He wasn't nearly as skilled at sensing as Gyuki was, Gyuki having had hundreds of years to practice, so he mostly left it to Gyuki.

"Yo, yo girlie, eight says you've got Yoki in your body."

Yugito widened her eyes. A fellow jinchuriki? **"Yeah, kitten. I sense it too. She has at least as much Yoki as me, probably a lot more. She's suppressing it though."**

"Anyway, I'm Naruko and this is Jugo! Want to be friends?"

Yugito took charge, knowing B would only aggravate the girl.

"What village are you from? Why are you here? Why do you have Yoki?"

The girl giggled.

"I'll answer your questions if you beat me! If you don't, you have to be my friend."

Yugito agreed after a moment's hesitation. She was certain she could beat a twelve-year-old, even if she was a jinchuriki. She was a jinchuriki as well, after all.

"Okay, let's fight. The terms are no killing and no maiming. B, don't interfere. I'll show her that even if she is a demon container, she's not invincible."

"But maiming's half the fun! Fine…"

And the girl _moved_. Yugito could avoid the first strike, but the second one came dangerously close, and she realized she'd need Matatabi's help if she wanted to win this. The girl was relentless, her small stature used to great effect as Yugito wasn't used to fighting small opponents. Calling on Matatabi's Yoki, she was enveloped in a two-tailed cloak, and matched the girl blow for blow. Her eyes widened. The girl's hands weren't getting burned by the cloak!

Naruko was fighting the girl in Taijutsu. It was exhilarating, she was good, and she'd gotten used to fighting Ero-Sensei. Shooting her hair-ribbons towards Yugito, she pushed a little more Yoki in them than usual.

Yugito's eyes widened as the girl's hair flashed towards her. Bringing up her arms, she attempted to block them with the cloak, but it might as well have been paper for all the resistance it put up. The Yoki in the ribbons negated the Yoki of the cloak and went through, piercing through her forearms and wrapping around her neck. More of the girl's hair animated, wrapping around every part of her body, and the ribbons piercing her retreated, leaving her hanging in mid-air.

"I win!"

* * *

B watched the girl attack Yugito with a critical eye. She was good, as fast as Yugito in her two-tailed cloak. Yugito seemed to have realized that as well, and brought it out. They were fighting evenly for a while. His eyes widened as the girl's hair animated and shot forwards.

_Gyuki, what Biju does she have?_

**"Don't know, B. I don't recognize the Yoki. She's probably part of some sort of experiment to make artificial Biju. It seems similar to Kurama's, though. Perhaps someone wanted to replicate his power? Whoever it was seems to have succeeded rather spectacularly. She's strong." **

The idea was worrying to B. Someone capable of making twelve-year-olds this strong was dangerous. He noted that the girl had beaten Yugito quite easily once her hair animated, and he made a mental note to avoid her hair. It had to be incredibly sharp to pierce a Yoki cloak.

"I win!"

* * *

They were currently sitting around a fire, Naruko on one side with Jugo. B and Yugito were sitting on the other side. They were eating dinner. The girl was talking animatedly with Yugito on everything from Fūinjutsu to the weather. B and Yugito were quite certain she wasn't hostile, and Jugo said she'd just come because she'd sensed them and had never met a jinchuriki before, but they still kept a wary eye on her.

"Neh, Jugo. We've got to go back to Ero-Sensei. I'll visit sometime, bye!"

"Good-bye." "Goodbye, yo." With that, the girl grabbed Jugo and ran back towards the same mountain she'd come from, shooting out her hair-ribbons and launching herself upwards.

B watched them go, hoping they wouldn't have to fight outside of a spar in the future. He rather liked the kids.

Yugito watched them go, somewhat happy she'd made some friends. Not many people wanted to be her friend, as she was still a demon container. People honored them, called them B-sama and Yugito-sama, but very few were truly friends.

"B-sama, Yugito-sama, Raikage-sama would like to see you in his office."

They sighed. Now they had to explain this, didn't they?

* * *

One year later.

It was the end of the training trip. Ero-Sensei's information said the Akatsuki was going to make its move soon. Over the year, she'd come closer to B and Yugito, sparring with both. They'd also learned about her being a demon and the circumstances surrounding it. That fight she'd had with B in both their demon forms on the island turtle had been glorious, but she'd lost in the end, to a Bijuudama. He'd begun teaching her the Bijuudama, but she hadn't perfected it yet. Getting the 8:2 ratio right was hard. She'd also fought against him in Kenjutsu, and she'd lost badly. His sword style was impossible to read. In Taijutsu, however, she was proud to say she had the upper hand. His grappling moves simply didn't work well against her small body.

Jugo had learned to control his bloodline, and that had given him an immense boost. Sage mode was strong! She'd also decided that she wanted him around even in the far future, so, with his permission, she'd sealed the Sanbi into him with a chakra-draining seal like her dad had made, although this one prevented the Sanbi from setting up a mental link. They'd done a blood test, and her DNA was actually still pretty similar to what it was before, so they thought Jugo should keep his bloodline once he became a demon when he was twenty-two, which was when the Sanbi would be completely drained of Yoki. He'd never used Ninjutsu or Genjutsu much, so mostly losing the ability to use those in exchange for greatly-enhanced physical attributes was a pretty good trade-off.

She approached the gates with Ero-Sensei to her left, Jugo to her right.

"Watch out Konoha, Naruko Uzumaki is back and out for blood!"

* * *

**Yeah, Jugo is her sidekick. I feel I didn't quite portray it realistically, but I couldn't really think up a better way. I wanted him to join her on the trip so he could learn to control his bloodline, which is natural energy absorbtion, from Jiraiya, who, conveniently, can use natural energy.**

**Jugo will become a demon, but not in this story. That's for a sequel, which will take place in the Claymore world.**

**I suck at rapping, so I didn't have B speak much.**

**I've never liked fights in the Naruto fanfictions which last 20000 words or so, whipping out hundreds of Jutsu, Taijutsu moves, elaborate strategies which somehow never work, etc… In my opinion, if one character can win, he will win quite quickly, unless it's a fight like Jiraiya vs Nagato, where they were talking and talking and talking, and Jiraiya was trying to figure out Nagato's powers so he was deliberately stalling for time.**

**About Jiraiya being so blasé about her eating humans, he's a Shinobi, and she was eating criminals. He doesn't really care about them.**

**Once again, constructive criticism would be appreciated.**


	8. Chapter 8

**This is the eighth chapter of The First Abyssal One.  
I do not own Claymore or Naruto. Enjoy.**

* * *

Naruko Uzumaki grinned as she walked out of the Hokage's office. Apparently, Ero-Sensei had sent word ahead and her team was waiting in training ground seven. Shattering the window, the shards not even piercing her skin, she crouched against the wall and shot off at Kage-level speeds, hopping from rooftop to rooftop in a direct line to her destination. She knew Jugo would go get them an apartment. Her old apartment had been rented out to someone else, and it wasn't big enough anyway. Reaching the last rooftop, she channelled a little Yoki to her legs and jumped, clearing the two-hundred metres to the centre of the training ground easily. She landed on one of the training posts in a crouch, straightened and grinned.

"Hey! Miss me?"

* * *

Kakashi, Sasuke, Sakura and Sai were waiting in the middle of training ground seven. Sai had been put on the team to replace Naruko on missions. He was mildly curious, but didn't let it show. From what he'd heard, Naruko was extremely powerful. He was sure Danzo-sama would want an accurate assessment of her abilities.

Kakashi was leaning against a tree. Sakura was sitting cross-legged, practicing an extremely advanced control exercise. Sasuke was punching a training post and Sai was simply standing impassively.

Sasuke suddenly jumped back as he felt something approach at high-speed. A moment later, a red and yellow blur impacted the training post he'd just been punching. Everyone was instantly alert, Sakura's equipment vanishing somewhere. Except for Sai, they all relaxed when they saw Naruko and heard her yell.

"Hey! Miss me?"

The three who had known her before stared in shock. She hadn't changed at all except for the sword she was now wearing on her back. Kakashi recovered first.

"Naruko? Is that you? Why haven't you aged at all?"

"My body's too scared of me to age without my permission, of course!"

They all sweatdropped. That didn't even make any sense!

Sakura assessed her friend. She hadn't aged at all, and her inner medic was salivating at what studying her body could reveal. Her muscles were slightly more defined, and she wore a sword on her back. She had no doubt Naruko could use it too. She smiled at her.

Sasuke looked at his teammate. He quickly noted the sword on her back and her arms. He hoped to fight her with his katana. Very few in this village could provide him a challenge in Kenjutsu anymore, and he'd fought them all multiple times. He smiled at her as well.

Kakashi observed his student. He sensed much less Yoki from her, which meant she was suppressing it. She held herself in such a way as to guard against attacks from all directions – though less so what her hair covered. He was momentarily puzzled, but remembered her hair cut through a kunai. He had no doubt it was a more effective defense than any armor. The sword on her back was new. He remained impassive, but inwardly he was smiling at being reunited with his student.

Sai was briefly surprised by her young body. When she had left three years ago, she had been thirteen, and she looked more like twelve. Intriguing. Danzo-sama would need to know of this. He looked at her and found himself instinctively classifying her as a low threat, even though he knew this girl had had easily Jonin-level speed and strength even before her training trip with Jiraiya-sama. He also noted that she guarded her back less than her front, but remembered that her hair was a weapon. Her back was probably better-protected than her front. The sword on her back was a surprise as well. Jiraiya-sama was not known to possess any abilities in Kenjutsu. She was very deceptive, that was for sure. If he didn't know better, he would have classified her as a rookie genin with her barely visible muscles and front-protecting stance. He remained impassive.

Naruko herself looked over her team. Sakura had grown, more in height than in the chest. She was wearing a bit more practical clothes, but still red, and had a medic pouch attached to her hip. Sasuke's clothes hadn't changed much at all, the only addition being a katana attached to his left hip. He had grown taller, and his muscles were well-defined. Lean. Built for speed, not strength. And he was smiling at her! What sort of madness was this? Kakashi-Sensei hadn't changed at all.

She looked the new guy over. So this was Sai, huh? Apparently, they were going to be a five-man squad, not common but not extremely unusual. From Ero-Sensei's information, he was a support-type fighter, using animated ink drawings to fight, gather information and fly. He looked like some kind of robot. He had a tanto on his back.

"So anyway, how are you guys doing? And you!" She appeared in front of Sai, who had barely seen her move. "Tell me about yourself!"

* * *

Naruko was currently sparring with Sasuke in a Kenjutsu duel. She had limited her own speed and strength, but was still faster and stronger than him. Consciously limiting one's own speed and strength in a fight was hard! On the other hand, Sasuke was superior in technique and had his Sharingan, now three tomoes in each eye. In the end, it was quite even.

Sasuke watched his opponent carefully. His Sharingan allowed him to predict what she was going to do, but she was still physically superior to him. In addition, her small stature made her hard to fight, while she did not seem inconvenienced at all by fighting someone taller than her. He watched her spin around, coming in closer after having deflected his sword. What was she doing? Her sword was in no position to stab him, as he moved his sword to her throat, she wasn't going to deflect this on-"AAAGH! MY BALLS!" That was so like her. Ow. He fell unconscious from the pain.

Kakashi and Sai winced. Damn, they were happy they weren't the one being kicked in the balls at Jonin-level strength. Kakashi had experienced it once, and had absolutely no desire to repeat the experience. Sakura rushed towards Sasuke, her hands beginning to glow green. Sai started scribbling down notes. Kakashi, however, had his mind on an earlier topic. He wondered what kind of person his student's sidekick was. Honestly, Naruko. A sidekick? He should have expected it of her. It was exactly the kind of thing she'd want.

* * *

Naruko returned to the village in a good mood. That had been awesome. Kicking Sasuke in the balls had been fun too. Spreading out her senses, she noted Jugo's Chakra easily due to the small amount of Yoki that was intertwined with it. Jumping on the rooftop, she started towards him. She noted he was in a building. Jumping towards it, she landed on the balcony of the room Jugo was in and flared her Yoki once. He opened the door soon after. He was wearing a Konoha headband now.

"Naruko-sama. Come in. How was your reunion?"

"It was great! I got to kick Sasuke in the balls!"

He winced slightly and tossed a scroll towards her.

"I prepared your dinner for you, Naruko-sama."

"Yum!"

* * *

Naruko frowned as she looked at the seal on her stomach. When studying it to replicate the absorption part for Jugo, which she had improved, she'd noted there was still something sealed in it. Or, specifically, two somethings. Two human Chakra's. And she was willing to bet they belonged to Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze. She hadn't wanted to do this on the road, but in here, behind security seals she had hastily installed, she could. And besides, she'd only put the finishing touches on the seal designed to draw them out yesterday. She was confident it wouldn't kill her. She wouldn't put enough Yoki into it for that to happen.

Placing the seal on the seal on her stomach, she activated it and drifted off into unconsciousness.

* * *

Minato Namikaze was very confused. He appeared to be in a giant room, with a large gate at one end. He was alarmed, because it looked like an obvious candidate for the seal he had placed on his daughter, but it was empty.

"Minato-kun?" He spun around. There was Kushina. "Kushina-chan!" He hugged and kissed her.

"Damn, mom, dad. I finally finish that seal to speak with you and the first thing I see when I arrive is the two of you making out." They froze. Mom? Dad? Naruko-chan? They spun around to face the voice and saw a young girl, around twelve years old and with red hair not exactly Kushina's shade, but close. She had blue eyes, and was wearing a simple knee-length dress that left her arms bare, a sword and… nothing else. No tools, not even sandals.

"Naruko-chan?" They exclaimed in unison.

She grimaced. "Yeah, that's me. The great, almighty Naruko-sama."

She was suddenly swept up in a hug by her parents. Using the opportunity, knowing they wouldn't last long if she didn't do this, she pumped some Yoki into them.

Minato and Kushina felt as if something revitalizing had just entered their systems, and knew that they'd last for a few hours now, not a few minutes. That was when Kushina's brain caught up to her heart.

"But wait… You were born with blond hair, exactly Minato-kun's shade! Why do you have red hair?"

"Oh, that. That's something nii-chan's influence caused."

"Nii-chan?" Minato asked.

"Yeah. The great, feared, dreaded Kyuubi no Yoko. Preferably with sama attached. But I always called him nii-chan. He's dead now, though. He died when I absorbed the last of his power."

Their brains having ground to a halt, Minato immediately jumped to a safer topic. "Absorbed his power? But I designed the seal to use your own Chakra to power it, and even assuming you have some of the most potent Chakra in the world, it would still have taken almost thirty years! You don't even look thirteen, much less thirty!"

"Yeah. When you sealed nii-chan in me, The amount of Yoki was too much for my baby Chakra coils, replacing my human Chakra with Yoki. So the seal worked off Yoki, which is much more potent than Chakra. Hence it took twelve years."

"Oh, my baby!"

"I'm not a damn baby! I'm sixteen! Just because I stopped aging when I became a full demon doesn't mean I'm frozen in time or anything!"

…

"What? Did I say something wrong?"

"You… became a full demon?" Minato asked.

"Yeah."

"You will SO tell me about what happened to you, young lady!" Kushina said.

"But more important things first. How is the old pervert Jiraiya treating you?"

"Oh, he's awesome. Very compliant, too. I just have to say 'or I'll castrate you' and he does anything I want him to do!" Kushina burst out laughing and Minato paled.

"Hey, mom, dad. Tell me about your life." She grinned. "Or I'll castrate dad."

* * *

Several hours, a lot of explanations and more than one expression of shock later, Naruko woke up, both happy and sad. Happy that she'd gotten to meet her parents and sad that it'd had to stop. After a short breakfast for Jugo, her having eaten last night, they walked outside. And almost bumped into Kakashi.

"Ah, Naruko. And you're Jugo, I take it? Hokage-sama wishes to see us." With that, he used a Shunshin towards the Hokage office.

"Let's go, Jugo!" And she began dashing over the roofs again. Jugo followed at a more sedate pace, not having her demonic stamina yet. Naruko dashed towards Tsunade's office, where the window was open. Jugo arrived shortly after her.

"Good, you're here. I'll get straight to the point. A short while ago, we received a hawk stating that the Kazekage, Gaara of the desert, has been attacked and taken by the Akatsuki. We need to go retrieve him.

"Oi, those bastards! Me and Gaara haven't had our fight yet! Who's going?"

"Team seven and Jugo. You will depart immediately." As Shinobi, they always had their equipment with them.

"Damn straight! I'm not letting him get killed when we haven't had our fight yet." And she grabbed them all, except Tsunade, with her hair-ribbons and dashed towards the nearest training ground.

"Oi, Naruko, what the hell are you doing?"

"We're going to get there quickly."

Jugo quickly figured out what she was talking about. The rest didn't know what she was talking about.

"Jugo, prepare to sense for Yoki as soon as we arrive!"

As soon as we arrive? What the hell? They weren't anywhere near Suna yet. Naruko set them down and closed her eyes.

Their eyes widened. They all sensed the huge amount of Yoki emanating from her body and watched Naruko's body just _unravel_, changing into thousands of red ribbons which formed a woman's upper body, spiraling into thousands of red ribbons from the waist down. Nine tails made of ribbons swayed behind her, and she was absolutely huge! Only Jugo seemed unsurprised.

Suddenly her ribbons shot out and wrapped them head-to-toe.

**"Let's go." **They couldn't see anything, but they could feel the insane acceleration. They were all, except Jugo, immensely surprised. They couldn't see anything, or hear anything over the sound of the wind, but they were sure they were going immensely fast. Suddenly they slowed down.

* * *

The Shinobi of Suna were on a hair-trigger. Someone had kidnapped their Kazekage. Suddenly one of the Shinobi on the wall shouted "What is that?" A second later, before anyone could react to his shout reporting something he could barely see, a gigantic thing appeared before the village. It let something down.

**"Sakura. Explain and prepare to heal Gaara once we return with him. Jugo, in what direction is Gaara?" **A pink-haired girl was set down. The Shinobi of Suna were relieved. Return with and heal their Kazekage? These were obviously allies, though they'd remain wary.

* * *

Jugo concentrated on the natural energy around him. Sensing a faint demonic energy signature to the north-east, he said.

"North-east, Naruko-sama." And Naruko was off. Her insane acceleration started again, and once again they were flying at extreme speed. Naruko eventually sensed the Yoki herself, and adjusted her course. Letting down her team, she said:

**"I'll break it open. They are directly below me."**

Kakashi cursed her impulsiveness. Those Suna Shinobi could have had valuable information! And he was a little woozy, but got over it quickly. The others got over it quickly as well. They were Shinobi after all. He watched as her ribbons impacted the ground and shot through, quickly causing it to crumble.

* * *

Sasori was currently sealing the Ichibi with the rest of the Akatsuki. It was going well, and only one day and eighteen hours were left. Then he was shocked. An extremely powerful demonic Chakra had suddenly appeared above them! Damnit! Five seconds later, hundreds of ribbons shot through the roof, some wrapping around the container and others catching rubble, throwing it away. The ribbons that had grabbed the container retreated and dragged the container with them at extreme speed. No! He watched one of Deidara's clay birds fly towards the opening, but a ribbon took it out, causing it to explode.

* * *

**"I've got Gaara. Let's attack."**

With that, Sasuke, Kakashi, Sai and Jugo jumped inside. Naruko's ribbons, guided by her inverted body, shot towards both people that were really there, but they evaded, if only barely. Akasuna no Sasori and Deidara the mad bomber. Both weren't speed-types. Good. Her ribbons followed them, but they managed to evade using Shunshin. Deidara suddenly made a clay bird and flew out of the cavern. That wouldn't do. They would die! She flew after him, faster than his bird, and shot ribbons towards him. They exploded before they could reach him. Deidara's explosions were obviously far more powerful than exploding tag explosions. Her ribbons could withstand those without any trouble. Accelerating a bit, she flew above him and shot ribbons at him from all directions. He jumped upwards, but still got pierced through the legs

Deidara attempted to use a Kawarimi with a clay clone he'd set up, but his eyes widened as the Yoki in the air interfered. In a last, desperate attempt to escape, he jumped upwards, but got pierced through the legs. He was angry! His opponent had taken him out so easily, with no appreciation at all for his art! He commanded his bird to explode, obliterating his legs, but also her ribbons. He started falling.

"You're looking at me with such impassive eyes, like you're not seeing art! Let me tell you something!"

**"Oh?"**

He used this time to go under his shirt with his right arm despite the pain, and quickly removed the string that held his chest-mouth closed. She was curious, that was good. It gave him more time, she obviously didn't think of him as a threat anymore.

"Art, art is a single moment, gone in a bright flash!" He shoved the last of his clay into his chest-mouth. "It encompasses everything, to be looked upon for a single moment and leave an eternal impression!" He started chewing. Good. Haha, that bitch and her friends wouldn't know what hit them!

'Sorry, danna. I guess I'm taking you with me too.'

Naruko's eyes widened as she watched his veins blacken.

"The radius of this explosion is ten kilometers! It's unstoppable, nothing will escape! And it will leave a scar on the earth, a single moment of brilliance so bright it will leave an impression for all eternity! Let me tell you something!"

Naruko heard him speak, and quickly realized she couldn't let her friends be caught by this. They were too close to them! She grabbed what remained of Deidara , which was a bunch of black veins going towards a central sphere, and moved towards the desert at her top speed.

"Art… Is an explosion! Katsu!" She moved away, but the explosion was faster. She used all her ribbons to make a temporary shield against the wall of energy, and she just got out, but she was absolutely exhausted. Reverting to her human form, she fell from the sky without even limbs, not having had enough ribbons to reconstruct them. She was unconscious before she hit the ground.

* * *

Jugo crushed Sasori's chest with his fist, ending the fight. He'd quickly gone into Sage mode, and Sasori had brought out his puppet of the third Kazekage, recognizing that there was no pre-battle banter here. Sasori had used Satetsu Kaiho with his puppet, poisoning them all except Jugo because of his Sage Mode-enhanced skin, but Jugo had gone in quickly, and Sasori had stood no chance against his extreme speed, being obliterated quickly.

Suddenly, he heard an incredible explosion, and knew it could only come from one person. Deidara. _Naruko-sama!_ He could only faintly feel her Yoki! Releasing his Sage Mode, he dashed towards his poisoned teammates and piled them on one shoulder, holding them there with his right hand. They'd already collapsed from the poison. Briefly connecting to the natural energy in the area, he located Naruko-sama and rushed towards her. It took a short while at his speed, and he took in the fact she didn't have her limbs. But she was still alive. He knew she could regenerate those limbs. And she was naked. The Kazekage was lying a bit further, unharmed. Swinging the Kazekage on his shoulder as well, which was starting to look a bit comical, he cradled Naruko-sama in his left arm and took off towards Sunagakure. She looked far too pathetic like this, nothing like the confident girl he'd come to know.

* * *

He encountered a team of Suna Shinobi who had followed the direction they had gone and the explosion. He handed them his teammates and the Kazekage and told them to go back to Sunagakure. He then cradled Naruko-sama in both arms and took off at his top speed.

* * *

Sakura had just given Kankuro his antidote when a messenger came in.

"Sakura-san! The team we sent out to aid your Shinobi has returned! Three of your comrades were poisoned, one is fine and one has lost all her limbs!"

Sakura gasped at the last one. She couldn't restore lost limbs! And the only girl that had remained with the team had been Naruko. She felt her heart go out to her friend.

"Bring them in, quickly!"

Jugo came in, carrying a limbless Naruko in his arms. Strangely, he did not look very bothered, merely mildly worried. He set her down on a bed, took out a scroll and set it on the stand beside the bed. He then sat down on a chair. A team of Suna Shinobi came in, carrying Gaara, Kakashi, Sasuke and Sai.

Rolling up her sleeves, Sakura started diagnosing.

* * *

Gaara, Kakashi, Sasuke and Sai had all woken up. Gaara had merely been exhausted, and the other three had been easily cured with the antidote. Naruko, however, had not woken up yet. Sakura was worried. Suddenly, Naruko's eyes flickered open. She looked around, seeing only blurs. An orange blur to the right. Jugo? She saw a pink blur to the left. Sakura?

"Jugo… Sakura?" She saw the pink blur jerk, but the orange blur, which she now really recognized as Jugo, did not stir. Was he asleep?

"Naruko! How are you feeling?"

"Parched…"

"Here's some water." Naruko felt water trickle down her throat and swallowed. A bit more lucid, she checked herself over. Oh. She'd lost all her limbs. Checking her Yoki reserves, she saw that she had enough to regenerate one limb. An arm. She'd use it to feed on the corpses Jugo carried with him for emergencies such as this one.

"Wake… Jugo."

"Alright. Jugo!" Sakura shook his shoulder.

"Ah! Naruko-sama. I see you are awake."

"Yes… Scroll?" He nodded.

"Evict… Sakura. No seeing." Sakura's eyes widened. What? She was the medic here! But Jugo grabbed her and walked outside with her, closing the door and standing in front of it.

* * *

Naruko watched the door close. Once it did, she concentrated her Yoki towards the stump of her right arm. Muscle and bone re-grew, skin coming a bit later. After thirty seconds, her arm was restored. Far too slow, in her opinion. Grabbing the scroll off the nightstand, she opened it and channeled a little Yoki into the first seal. A corpse popped out. Not choosy, she grabbed it and started eating.

* * *

Sakura was trying everything she could think of to get back into the room. She had to get back to her patient, damn it! Suddenly the door opened, and Naruko was standing there, splattered with blood that hadn't been there when Sakura had left, but with all limbs intact.

"Yo, Sakura." And she fell unconscious again. Jugo caught her and moved back into the room. Sakura moved with him. The place looked a little morbid actually. There was blood on the sheets, and Jugo laid her down on a different bed. Sakura had no idea where the blood had come from though, and Jugo wouldn't tell. Starting up a Jutsu for diagnostics, she moved towards Naruko.

* * *

It had been five days since the start of the mission. Naruko had recovered enough of her strength to return to Konoha, although she said she wasn't nearly at full power yet. They had all interrogated her and learned about what she really was. Naruko had beaten herself up inside. She'd dropped her guard! She'd dropped her goddamn guard against an S-ranked Shinobi just because he didn't appear to be doing anything threatening and had lost his legs!

She'd also promised Gaara that she'd fight him once the Akatsuki were destroyed.

They were walking towards Konoha. They were nearly at the edge of the desert.

Then Itachi Uchiha and Kisame Hoshigaki stepped out of the trees.

"Naruko Uzumaki. You will come with us." Itachi said in his usual monotone.

* * *

**Wooh! Weakened Naruko&Co vs Itachi and Kisame!**

**Bit of a long chapter.**

**Naruko is neither invincible nor infallible. She was too cocky, thinking she couldn't be defeated by a legless S-ranked Shinobi in her demon form. The limbs being destroyed was to horrify Sakura a little as much as realism.**

**Do you think I portrayed Deidara well? Sasori didn't get much screen-time, but against Sage Mode, he didn't really have a chance. He relies on weapons, poisons. Those don't even get through Jugo's skin in Sage Mode. And Sage Mode allowed Naruto to blitz Pain. Sasori is a stationary fighter, mostly. Nowhere near as fast as Pain. He got off one attack, and that was it.**

**How'd you like the part with her parents? And her kicking Sasuke in the balls?**

**Once again, constructive criticism would be appreciated.**


	9. Chapter 9

**This is the ninth chapter of The First Abyssal One.  
I do not own Claymore or Naruto. Enjoy.**

* * *

"ITACHI!" Sasuke shouted, unsheathing his Katana and attacking Itachi at his top speed.

Kakashi immediately took charge. Knowing teamwork would be essential for fighting opponents at this level, there were effectively only two teams. And Sasuke had already chosen the first team's target.

"Naruko, Jugo! Take out Kisame. The rest of us will fight Itachi!"

They nodded. Naruko jumped back, knowing her physical abilities weren't close to being up to par, and started preparing to support Jugo. Shooting five ribbons into the ground, she moved them towards Kisame. She also shot five ribbons to either side and above her, to attack him around Jugo. She knew how Jugo fought, so she wasn't worried about getting in his way. His connection to natural energy would allow him to sense where her ribbons were at all times.

Jugo rushed forwards, activating Sage Mode as he went. He was glad for the fact he did not need to stand still due to his bloodline. Transforming his right arm into an axe, he clashed with Kisame.

Sai jumped back, took out his scroll and made a bird. He jumped on it and started raining down inconveniences and the occasional danger in order to distract Itachi.

Sakura rushed forwards, keeping her eyes on Itachi's lower body, and engaged him in Taijutsu, always keeping a mental eye on the Chakra in her brain, ready to use her extraordinary control to break any Genjutsu Itachi attempted to use.

Kakashi attacked Itachi as well, circling around him in order to throw Jutsu at his back, having years of experience with this team.

Sasuke kept attacking Itachi with his katana, throwing off the occasional Genjutsu easily with his Sharingan. He effortlessly integrated Sakura in his mental plans.

Itachi wasn't having that hard a time. The girl's punches weren't hard to dodge, though he noted they destroyed the ground wherever they hit. Tsunade-sama's apprentice? Sasuke was considerably more dangerous, but his Sharingan and superior physical abilities prevailed. Kakashi attacking his back was annoying, but not impossible to deal with. He hoped Sasuke would kill him and redeem the Uchiha clan's honor.

Kisame was having fun. This Jugo was giving him a great fight, being faster than him and stronger too. Only Samehada and Kisame's experience allowed him to fight evenly. Suddenly he sensed something approach his back and spun away, using Samehada to block a punch at the same time. The man's skin was annoyingly resilient, as he wasn't even scratched yet. He noted it had been a ribbon to attack his back, and he watched it retreat into the ground out of the corner of his eye. He remembered the girl using this ability three years ago.

Jugo was having a hard time. The man's sword absorbed all his blows, and though he hadn't been harmed yet, it absorbed his Chakra as well. Only his absurd Chakra capacity and the Sanbi's Yoki filtering into him allowed him to go on. Launching himself up into the air, he used one of Naruko-sama's ribbons as a springboard, transforming his fist into one with boosters at the back. Just as he impacted Kisame's sword, he accelerated his arm even more. The combined speed of Naruko-sama's ribbon, his own Sage Mode-enhanced jump and the Chakra boosters slammed into Samehada, and he felt satisfaction as he heard bones crack.

Kisame cursed mentally as he felt his bones crack. He was purely on the defensive here, he wasn't fast enough to actually hit the man. He couldn't use any Jutsu due to having one hand occupied. The girl's ribbons were annoying as well, attacking from every direction.

* * *

Itachi and Sasuke were fighting. Itachi was extremely tired, his low stamina showing. Sakura lay unconscious, knocked out with a combination of one of his most powerful Genjutsu and a quick Taijutsu move. Hatake Kakashi's left leg was broken, courtesy of a quick kick to the kneecap. The boy in the sky had been taken out by a large-area Katon jutsu. Despite all this, Itachi still had the upper hand. Suddenly Itachi felt something… twist. He looked down and saw with horror that his left leg appeared to be disappearing into a vortex. He looked towards Kakashi and saw him staring at him with his left eye – Mangekyo Sharingan! – With a sickening sound, his leg was ripped off, and Itachi fell to the ground. He attempted to use Susanoo, but Sasuke was too fast, and a sword approaching his head was the last thing he ever saw. He died happy.

Sasuke looked towards Naruko and Jugo. Using a Genjutsu designed to wake someone up on Sakura, he told her to heal Kakashi-Sensei, who had fallen unconscious. He then ran towards the other fight.

Kisame cursed as another sword clashed with Samehada. Looking at the aggressor, he was stunned to see Sasuke. _What? Wasn't Itachi fighting him? _Risking a quick glance at Itachi's battleground, he noted with horror that Itachi was dead. His moment of distraction cost him as a ribbon pierced his right lung. _Damn. I can't win this, I've got to get medical attention._ Cutting the ribbon off with Samehada, he took a great leap back, using the momentum of one of Jugo's punches to go even further. He threw Samehada upwards and quickly started a Jutsu.

"Suiton: Bakusui Shoha!" Spitting out a huge amount of water, he rode the wave in the opposite direction.

Jugo noted the wave and the fact that Kisame's Chakra signature, almost completely suppressed now, was moving away. The man was truly skilled. Such a monstrous amount of Chakra, and to suppress it near-perfectly… Nevertheless, he was a Sage, and easily capable of tracking him. He did not follow, however, knowing that he would not win the fight. His Chakra was almost completely depleted.

* * *

After everyone had been healed they set up camp in the forest. They knew they could not go on today. Naruko had fallen asleep after the fight, and Jugo had first watch in case someone tried to go after them at their weakest. Itachi's body had been sealed in a scroll. The night passed without incident, and soon they were going towards Konoha again.

* * *

Two weeks had passed, and Naruko had regained her strength. Currently, she was flying through the air in the direction of the open window of the Hokage's office, having been summoned there. Jugo had been in another part of the village, probably closer, because he was already there.

"Yo, Tsunade! You got some kind of awesome mission for us?"

"Nothing like that. I have a letter for you from Killer B of Kumo." She said, offering her the letter. Cracking the seal, Naruko opened the letter and started to read.

_'Yo, Naruko.  
There is no time for pleasantries. The Akatsuki has captured Yugito, and we doubt we'll be able to find her. Kumo doesn't have any trackers competent enough. We'd like to ask for your help. Jugo will be able to find her._

_The great Killer B.'_

Naruko was red with anger. Those bastards had dared to capture HER FRIEND!

"Jugo, we're going to Kumo." She said, wrapping him up in her hair-ribbons and shooting out the window.

"Wait, Naruko! Ah, dammit… Now I have to deal with even more paperwork. Couldn't she wait a few seconds to formally request a leave of absence?"

* * *

Naruko was dashing through the trees at her top speed without usage of Yoki. At this rate, they would arrive in Kumo in twelve hours, despite the great distance. That would put the amount of time for rescuing Yugito at a little less than a day.

Eleven hours later.

Well into Kaminari no Kuni, she suddenly sensed Gyuki's Yoki. Adjusting her course, she arrived at B's position in thirty minutes. She dropped Jugo to the ground, waking him up.

"Good, you're here. There's no time to waste. The Akatsuki captured Yugito two and a half days ago. My brother delayed the message. Jugo, can you sense her?" They were a little stunned. B wasn't rapping? Damn, this must have shaken him badly.

Jugo sat down cross-legged, completely still, spreading his senses as far as they could go.

"Yes, around two hours away, in that direction." He pointed west.

"Good, let's go, yo."

* * *

They arrived two hours later. Jugo said there were seals designed to block regular Chakra-sensing. Fortunately, they also blocked sensing from inside to outside. He said there were three people inside. "Kisame Hoshigaki and two people I don't know. I think Naruko-sama is best suited for fighting him. He specializes in absorbing large amounts of Chakra or Yoki at once."

Naruko shot her ribbons into the ground, excavating it boulder by boulder, the sound being muffled by her ribbons until Jugo indicated the only part left was a thin sheet of rock.

"Let's go."

* * *

With a tremendous crash, the sealing of the Nibi was interrupted. Pain cursed. Damn it! Again! He quickly noted the fact the little girl was moving against Kisame, the orange-haired one against Hidan and the Hachibi against Kakuzu.

* * *

Naruko launched her hair-ribbons at Kisame, far faster than they'd been in their last fight. Kisame cursed, jumping off the finger he was on and blocking them. They only contained small amounts of demonic Chakra. Knowing he wasn't suited for this kind of battlefield but she was, due to her ability to move her ribbons through the ground, he jumped towards the hole in the ceiling. She let him, surprisingly. Perhaps she wished to fight there as well? Oh well. He couldn't use his Jutsu in there anyway. He'd drown everyone, and Pain would kill him if he killed two members and three jinchuriki. Having come out of the hole, he jumped to one side, seeing the girl come out and keep her distance. She launched more of those annoying ribbons at him, even transforming her arms into them. He grimaced. He could barely defend against them. Time for some Jutsu. Spinning around to deflect the ribbons, he made a few hand-seals at lightning-speed.

"Suiton: Dai Bakusui Shoha!" He spat out a huge amount of water, keeping the seal with one hand and catching Samehada with the other. The water started to form into the shape of a huge dome, and he started to merge with Samehada.

Naruko cursed as she was surrounded by water. She attempted to swim away, but Kisame was far faster now, even faster than her ribbons. Using her ribbons to move away, she kept ahead but was slowly losing distance. This didn't work! Launching a few ribbons towards the man, she noted that the closer they got, the more Yoki they lost. By the time they hit him, they were disintegrating. This wasn't working! Then she got an epiphany. She sincerely doubted he could suspend this sphere in the air. However, she would require her demon form for this to work. Shooting upwards at high-speed, she started unraveling into her demon form. She shot out of the water, hovering above the dome of water, but not too high.

Kisame cursed as the girl shot upwards and transformed into that form. Then he judged the distance she was floating above his dome. He grinned. She wasn't high enough. Starting to swim upwards, quickly reaching top speed, he jumped out of the water. If he could latch onto her central body, he'd be able to drain her Yoki. Then he noted with horror what was approaching. _Oh crap._

Naruko floated above the sphere of water. In eight of her tails, she started gathering positive black Yoki, and in her last tail, she started gathering twice as much negative white Yoki. She merged the tails together, merging the Yoki into a Bijudama. She really hoped this would work. She sensed Kisame shooting out of the water and grinned, aiming the open tip of her –now singular- tail at him and accelerated the Bijudama.

The last thing Kisame Hoshigaki ever saw was a beam of energy moving towards him. He didn't have a chance to absorb it all, and he was obliterated, Samehada dropping from the sky.

Naruko reverted to her human form, exhausted. She'd poured nearly all her Yoki in that attack in the hopes of it being too intense for his absorption to handle. She sensed that she'd succeeded. Then she hit Jugo's arms, and all was black.

* * *

Jugo attacked Hidan the Immortal. He'd read about him in the Bingo Book. With his Sage Mode activated, the man did not have a chance. Hidan swung his scythe, impacting skin and not penetrating, and Jugo's punch took his head off.

"Ow! You fucking bastard! You **&*$# *(&$( #&%(! ^$(^ !$!" Jugo looked at the head that was still spouting obscenities. And crushed it under his foot. He looked towards B, and saw that he was handling his opponent easily. Dashing towards Kakuzu's back, Jugo attacked.

* * *

B attacked Kakuzu of the Five Hearts in his five-tailed version 2 cloak. The man was fast. Taijutsu was exchanged, but Kakuzu was forced to retreat.

He noted Jugo easily handling Hidan and rushing towards Kakuzu's back. B grabbed Kakuzu's arms with a lightning-fast movement, spreading them wide, preventing him from turning to defend.

Kakuzu was surprised by this strange move. And then he sensed something approaching, and said something impacted his back, obliterating all his hearts at once, and he died.

* * *

Jugo saw B create an opening for him. Shifting his arm into a large fist, he punched Kakuzu right in the middle of his back with Sage Mode-enhanced strength, hopefully obliterating his internal organs. His hope was well-founded, because the man slumped, and he could sense his death through the natural energy of the world. Jumping towards the hole to the outside, going to assist Naruko-sama, he was just in time to watch her transform into her demon form. He watched the proceedings and caught her unconscious form. Checking her over, he noted no injuries besides exhaustion. Walking towards Samehada, he picked it up. Sensing it attempting to draw on his Chakra, he let it. Then, to his surprise, Samehada appeared to purr. He somehow knew this sword had accepted him as its new master, and was pleasantly surprised. Samehada was a strong weapon.

He saw B appear from the hole with Yugito in his arms and walked towards him.

"Thanks for the help. We won't forget this. Anytime you need a favor, ask." B said.

"I'm going back to Konoha with Naruko-sama. She'll need to eat soon, too, so I'll stop by a bandit camp. We'll see you later, I think."

"Yeah. Yo, bro, let's go to our homes yo!"

"You still suck at rapping." Jugo said with a smile.

"Rapping's my life, my soul! It makes me whole! Yo!"

They parted ways. Jugo went south-west, B north-east.

* * *

Pain was angry. No, scratch that. Pain was FURIOUS. That little girl from Konoha and her group had taken out six members of Akatsuki! Six! It was completely unacceptable! The next time, he would attack personally. And the rest of the Akatsuki would attack with him.

* * *

**This chapter is a bit short. Leading up to the final confrontation!**

**I've just now realized that Sage mode is a really, really overpowered upgrade. I mean, damn, Jugo isn't even getting a challenge out of S-ranked Shinobi. That steel-skin thing is definitely useful.**

**I've always regarded Kakuzu and Hidan as some of the weaker members of Akatsuki. Hidan's ability is simply incredibly awkward, and immortality doesn't actually help much if you're physically incapable of moving. Kakuzu's five hearts are nifty, but his Jutsu aren't powerful enough to penetrate five-tailed Yoki cloaks. And B definitely has the upper hand in Taijutsu. Kisame's Samehada does have a limit on how much it can absorb. I've kept it intact because… Um… Deus Ex Machina? The Author Is God? I wanted Jugo to have it.**

**You might think I've downgraded the Biju's power here. I have. A little. But most of it comes from the fact that, compared to the other Biju, she SUCKS at controlling her Yoki. She's literally using about two times as much Yoki as is technically needed for every attack. Which is why she loses her Yoki so incredibly quickly compared to the Canon-Biju. And I've simply downgraded their power, because right now, they're firing ****serial tailed beast balls****. I think that's bullshit.**

**Power levels (raw power):**

**Every Biju has twice as much power as the one preceding it. Because otherwise Naruto deflecting five Bijudama and curb stomping five Biju is just ridiculous. And, as the Jubi is the combination of all Biju, that adds right up. Except for that one Ichibi, but we can say that's contained in the demonic statue.**

**Naruko: Priscilla, twice-Kyubi, Jubi, Destroyer.  
Abyssal Ones: Hachibi. (Priscilla is about four times as powerful as them, I think.)  
Other awakened beings are vastly less powerful.  
Dauf: Yonbi.  
Jugo: Currently, without Sage Mode, Ichibi. With it, Nibi. Once he gets all of the Sanbi's Yoki and awakens, he'll be in between Yonbi and Gobi, and Sage Mode will elevate him to Rokubi.  
Rigardo: Gobi.**

**Yeah, I'm buffing the Claymoreverse as well, because I wanted Naruko to have as much power as Priscilla.**

**Um.. Long AN? I've wanted to clear up power levels for a while now. Constructive criticism would, as usual, be appreciated.**


	10. Chapter 10

**This is the tenth chapter of The First Abyssal One. I'm sorry for the delay.****  
I do not own Claymore or Naruto. Enjoy.**

* * *

It had been a month since Yugito had been rescued, and there had been no activity from the Akatsuki. However, that would soon change.

"Naruko-sama! Thousands of identical Jonin-level Chakra signatures are approaching Konohagakure. In addition, three Kage-level signatures are approaching, one of them spread over seven bodies. I recognize the kage-level signatures from the sealing ceremonies we interrupted!"

Naruko grinned. "So Akatsuki is launching an all-out attack, ne? Let's go tell Tsunade." She jumped out the window, rushing towards Tsunade's office.

"Yo, Tsunade! Jugo just detected the Akatsuki. They're launching an all-out attack with some kind of clones and three S-ranked Shinobi."

"WHAT? ANBU! Alert the village. I am declaring martial law. Have the Genin evacuate the civilians. Chunin, Jonin and ANBU will prepare to defend the village. Bring me Jiraiya!"

One minute later.

"Yo, Tsunade-Hime. Why'd you want me here?"

"Jugo just detected an army belonging to the Akatsuki approaching Konohagakure. We're going to defeat them." She uncovered the microphone.

"Shinobi of Konohagakure! An army consisting of thousands of Jonin-level clones is approaching Konohagakure. In addition, three S-ranked Shinobi are approaching as well. Prepare to defend Konohagakure! Let the Will of Fire guide you! I, Jiraiya, Naruko Uzumaki and Jugo will confront the S-ranked Shinobi."

* * *

Jiraiya had entered Sage Mode, Fukasaku and Shima merged with his shoulders. He and Jugo were tracking the S-ranked Shinobi. They appeared content to hang back while the clones attacked. They were at the western gate, the S-ranked Shinobi a bit further west. Naruko's ribbons were easily taking care of any of the clones that attacked from this direction.

"Naruko-sama, the S-ranked Shinobi have started to move. However, one of the seven identical signatures is hanging back."'

A minute later, eight people approached. To the left was a man with an orange spiral mask. To the right was a woman with blue hair. In the middle were six people with orange hair.

"Let's fight!" They rushed forwards, meeting the enemy Shinobi mid-charge.

* * *

Jiraiya and Jugo attacked the six orange-haired Shinobi. Upon approaching, however, Jiraiya appeared stunned. "Yahiko? Is that you? But why do you have the Rinnegan?"

"Yahiko is dead. I am Pain."

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" One of the bodies in the back said. A gigantic creature appeared. In response, Jiraiya used the Kuchiyose no Jutsu as well.

"Gamabunta! We need you to help us defeat his summons." And the fight was ON.

* * *

Tsunade rushed towards the blue-haired Kunoichi. The Kunoichi appeared to be dissolving into paper. Tsunade cursed. Damn, this was obviously the wrong opponent for her. Wait, the opponent's body was reforming. Did remaining in paper-form take too much Chakra? In any case, she evaded the papers that were attempting to attack her. Channeling Chakra into her heel and her toes, she took a step forwards and released the Chakra in her heel, accelerating her foot to ridiculous speeds. Upon hitting the woman, she released the Chakra in her toes. The woman scattered into paper, reforming a bit further. However, Tsunade could sense the drain on her Chakra. Rushing forwards, she prepared for a battle of attrition.

* * *

Naruko herself rushed to the final opponent. Upon attempting to punch him, she slid right through him.

_What? Intangibility?_ She blocked a punch with her hair-ribbons. Luckily, the man was not physically very strong. He was, however, very fast. Jumping back, she transformed her arms into ribbons and launched them towards him in such a way that they couldn't be evaded. The man did not even try, but he did attempt to escape afterwards.

_Why? If he is truly intangible, he should not need to escape. That means there is a weakness. _The man used his great speed to escape her ribbons, then rushed towards her to engage in Taijutsu.

Creating a web around her, she saw that the man hung back and started a Jutsu, spitting out a great amount of fire. Creating a shield with her ribbons, she thought.

_So he needs to be tangible in order to attack. And, going by the fact he escaped but did let my web of ribbons hit him, there must be either a time limit or the drain must be great. _She smiled mentally as she realized this was a good opponent for her. Spreading her ribbons all around her in such a way that there were no openings in which he could become solid, she channeled Yoki to her legs and rushed towards him, intending to keep him in there.

Tobi cursed. She'd already analyzed his ability? He couldn't get away. She was just as fast as him now, and followed him wherever he went. He couldn't engage in Taijutsu or use Ninjutsu, and Genjutsu did not work on her. He'd need some more drastic measures.

Becoming tangible in such a way that the girl's ribbons only pierced non-vital areas, he used one of the ultimate Jutsu of the Mangekyo Sharingan.

"Amaterasu!"

Black fire came out of his eye but was intercepted by a shield of ribbons. The girl retracted all her ribbons and appeared to be attempting to quench the flames with them. It wasn't working. That was when she decided to take drastic measures, and a few other ribbons cut every single ribbon on fire off. He scowled. Amaterasu was a lot more effective when used on something that couldn't be replaced easily.

* * *

Pain was having trouble. He was sure he could have handled Jiraiya-Sensei, but the second man was giving him trouble. They were systematically analyzing his abilities, and he knew that once they knew what path could do what, they would defeat him with little trouble. The Deva path jumped back, bringing his hands together. The other five paths bought a little time. A black sphere started forming in-between the Deva path's hands. This was going to shorten his lifespan so much. Letting the sphere go, it floated into the sky. "Chibaku Tensei!" And his main body summoned his paths and Konan back. He'd never liked Tobi anyway.

* * *

Konan was fighting Tsunade of the Sannin. Keeping herself in paper-form was tiring, and she couldn't keep it up for too long. Nevertheless, she was sure she would win. Tsunade was only barely evading her paper shuriken, and would slow down soon. Suddenly, she felt the pull of Nagato summoning her and disappeared.

* * *

Tsunade saw her opponent disappear. Reverse summoning? Suddenly she felt a pull. Looking towards where the pull came from, she saw that earth was being ripped out of the ground, and that Jiraiya and Jugo were running away. She decided to follow their example. It was generally a good idea to avoid Jutsu that Jiraiya ran away from.

* * *

Suddenly Naruko and her opponent were pulled into the sky. Tobi's eye widened. No! That stupid man! He just knew he'd done this just to get rid of multiple opponents in one fell swoop. They'd never liked each other. The sphere was crushing them.

* * *

Naruko wrapped her ribbons around her body as tightly as she could. She hoped Jugo and Ero-Sensei weren't caught by this. She didn't really care about Tsunade. One good thing about this was the fact her opponent was caught as well. She noted that she was still, but the pressure kept increasing. Ah, shit. Soon there would be too much pressure for her human form. Raising her Yoki, she unraveled into her demon form. Her ribbons shooting in all directions, she broke free.

* * *

Pain saw his Chibaku Tensei. He was sure his opponents would die from this. He saw their forms being lifted into the air, the distinctive orange and white hair. Then everything went wrong. Ribbons shot out of the sphere in all directions, nine tail-like constructs ripping it apart from the inside-out, and then there was a gigantic thing made of ribbons. The Kyubi-girl! Damnation!

* * *

Tobi couldn't remain intangible for long anymore. He couldn't die here! He still had to complete the eye of the moon plan! Then he saw light, but noted with horror that the girl's ribbons were everywhere. Including in his body. _Out of the frying pan and into the fire._ He thought as he fell. Three, two, one. And everything went black, his brain pierced by Naruko's ribbons when his intangibility gave out.

* * *

Naruko caught Jugo and Ero-Sensei.

**"Jugo. Where are the rest of our opponents?"**

"That way, Naruko-sama." He said while pointing. Naruko in the direction he indicated.

"They are in that tree, Naruko-sama. It is fake." Her ribbons ripping through the tree of paper with ease, she noted the fact there were six people with orange hair inside, one with red hair and one with blue hair. The red-haired one appeared to be giving off a humongous amount of Chakra. She shot her ribbons towards him, but one of the orange-haired ones said "Shinra Tensei!" and deflected it. She shot more and more ribbons towards him, and the bodies desperately tried to deflect them all. The red-haired one shot off a Shinra Tensei as well, but three seconds later, his body was a pincushion.

"NO! NAGATO!" The woman appeared to be changing into hundreds of pieces of paper. She wrapped her ribbons around her, leaving no gaps. More and more ribbons shot into the construct, hopefully piercing the woman from every direction.

"She's dead, Naruko-sama." She let up.

"Yahiko, Konan, Nagato… What happened to you?"

**"You knew them, Ero-Sensei?" **

"Yes, I taught them for a while…" She reverted to her human form.

"Damn, Ero-Sensei. You're pretty good at teaching, aren't you? Four S-ranked students…"

* * *

They easily beat off the clones once the four of them joined the fray. Tsunade killed clones left and right with mere taps, Jiraiya and Jugo shot through the battlefield. Jugo wielded Samehada, even though he hadn't even had any instruction, he didn't need any. He just swung it into them at speeds they couldn't even react to. Naruko killed most, killing all within her field of vision with ribbons going at Kage-level speeds. At the end of the day, Konoha had suffered many casualties, but none too severe.

* * *

Naruko grinned as she and Jugo were given the rank of Jonin. Damn, she was SO going to go on some bandit elimination missions soon. She was in the mood for a feast.

* * *

Two hundred years later.

Naruko Uzumaki was currently working on Fūinjutsu in her house on the eastern shores of her ancestral home, Uzu no Kuni.

After the Akatsuki had been destroyed, the Biju had been released from the demonic statue, and all were eventually re-captured. Jugo had become a master swordsman with Samehada, and had finally absorbed all of the Sanbi's power, becoming a demon like her. They'd kept up their friendship with Gyuki. Strangely enough, Gyuki considered himself a Kumo Shinobi, and was quite happily sealed. He knew Kumo would fall, eventually, as all things did, and it was actually rather interesting, he said.

She and Jugo had retired from being a Konoha Shinobi at the age of sixty. They had come here and excavated themselves a large cave, which they now used as house. Their friends had died long ago, and the team of little Genin she'd taken had died as well. She felt a little proud of the fact her student had become the eighth Hokage.

She snickered a little as she remembered her stint as a Genin from the new Uzushiogakure no Sato, which a bunch of Nuke-nin revived one-hundred and fifty years ago. She'd used a seal to change her hair and eye color, and gotten into the Chunin exam. Strangely, nobody had survived that Chunin exam in Iwa. That had caused a war, and she'd gleefully caused chaos with Jugo.

Suddenly her head shot up. She felt Yoki, but it wasn't hers, Jugo's or any of the Biju's. It was a Yoki she was entirely unfamiliar with. It was faint, but felt like it came from far away, so it was probably quite a bit stronger than it felt.

_What? But how? I've kept track of all the Biju, none of them are sealed with Chakra-draining seals._ Coming outside, she tried to sense where it came from. East. Over the sea. Come to think of it, they'd never explored the sea. Popping a blood-flavored lollipop out of a seal, she giggled. A new adventure!

* * *

**Short chapter, and the last one**

**Tobi was killed quite quickly once his intangibility was analyzed. Naruko was a bad opponent. Nagato is easy to kill once you see his real body. Konan isn't nearly as powerful as either of them, so she was taken out quickly as well.**

**As you can see, she just sensed Yoki from overseas, where the Claymore continent is located. That's for the sequel.**

**Okay, some people have doubts about Priscilla being as powerful as the Jubi. In my story, the Jubi is simply an uber-powerful awakened being. Not the progenitor of all Chakra in the world.**

**I'm sorry for not updating for so long, but I wrote this entire story while on vacation, and once we got home I had school again, it was on the laptop (which I rarely use) and altogether I kind of forgot about it. I recently started writing something else and that got me writing on this again, because I didn't want to leave it unfinished.**

**Which was when I decided I really wasn't very happy with my story. There are a lot of OOC moments, things that I didn't follow up on, there was barely any planning and I feel there are a lot of ways I could've done better in general. So I decided to start a rewrite. Sometimes I think I might be a bit of a perfectionist.**

**Any questions?**

**Constructive criticism would be appreciated.**


End file.
